Gods of Magic
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Ellie and Lynn Garcia, and James Potter, are off on the adventure of a life time. Arriving at Camp Half-Blood at the age of 13, they are now off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on their first quest after 3 years of training. Meet the golden trio, enemies, friends, and lovers. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Rating may change. Updates will not be regular. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

And Thank You to my friend Tasha for coming up with this story with me. I really can't do this without you.

* * *

Trees moved silently as the sun set beyond the horizon. Birds nestled into their nests for the night while the nocturnal creatures ventured out into their hunting grounds. Not a sound was heard as a small group of two legged creatures crept through the forest, hiding from their predators.

"How much further?" A teenage girl with long black hair asked as she avoided touching anything. The girl was named Lynn Garcia, and all her life she had never been able to touch anything or anyone, they usually caught of fire.

"Not much." The only boy in the group looked at the compass in his hand. The curious little device had shown up on his desk with a note telling them to follow it. And sure enough the next day, they had been attacked by a half bull have human creature and some flying creatures that kept screaming at them. So with nothing else to do, they followed the compass, hoping to get out of danger. "So keep quite. And Ellie, stay close to Lynn. Last thing we need is a fire giving us away."

Lynn frowned as her sister chuckled beside her. "I know J, calm down already. That thing is far behind us." Another teenaged girl spoke up while tucking a piece of bright blue hair behind her ear. Ellie Garcia gave her sister an apologetic smile when Lynn's hair started to change to a deep red color. "Calm down sis, we don't need a flare."

"Well then stop picking on me. You and J do this all the time." Lynn complained as she followed after her adopted brother. Only she and Ellie were actually blood related, but James was as good as family, he had always been there for them both.

"MRAHEW!" They all tensed at the sound. One would not think it would be familiar, but they all had gotten to know the sound very well. The bull-man was onto them. In an instant they all took off running, leaving a small trail of fire and frost in their wake.

"Just up ahead." James called as he rounded a bend and stopped in front of a large archway. It looked Greek. "What's this?"

"Don't care! MOVE!" Lynn called out as she ran past James. Her siblings followed her through the archway, hiding behind it to catch their breaths. Slowly she peeked out around the archway. "What the heck?" Lynn stepped out from around the archway, the bull-man was just standing there, looking angry.

"Maybe it doesn't like the archway?" Ellie offered as an explanation. She didn't really know why the bull-man had stopped, but she was grateful it had.

"The barrier protects us from creatures like the Minotaur." All three teens jumped at the sound of the new voice. Looking behind them, they found a man. Well, half man, everything from the waist down was a horse. "I am Chiron, I have been expecting you three."

"You've been expecting us?" James asked as he stepped in front of his sisters. Being in a gang for the past 3 years of their lives taught them to be cautious around strangers. For the safety of both parties involved. "Who told you we were coming?"

"That would be your mother, James Eros Potter." All the teens blinked in surprise as Chiron addressed the boy. "It is good to see you have all made it here safely. Aphrodite hoped the compass would help to hide your scent from anything. And it looks like it did a good enough job." Chiron's gaze fell onto the Minotaur that was pacing the perimeter line. "Come, it's late." He waved his arm, motioning for the children to follow him.

"So, you know J, but do you know us?" Lynn walked beside the half horse curiously. "And what are you?"

"Lynn!" Ellie shouted at her sister, the girl had little to no manners.

Chiron chuckled. "It's alright, many children ask the same question. I am a Centaur. As for your first question, I only know what Aphrodite has told me of you all, Lynn Garcia. She has told me that despite no blood relating you and your twin to James, you are siblings."

"Lynn and I aren't twins." Ellie clarified. The two looked around the same age, even born in the same year, and also to the same woman, but they had different birthdays. Lynn was born in December while she was born in January.

"We don't even share the same dad." Lynn spoke up as she stretched her arms over her head. She paused before looking behind them. "What happened to the fires?" She couldn't see smoke coming from the path they had run through to get to the gate. Se was sure she had touched multiple bushes.

"The Nymphs have probably already put them out. No need to worry." Chiron reassured the girl calmly. "Now then, let us get you all to camp and sorted out." He led them towards the main camp building, ignoring their curious gazes at the camp. There would be time for them to explore it later. "Come along, we don't want to be up all night do we?"

The three hurried into the house, it had a very friendly feeling to it. They the followed the centaur through to a large room with a patio door. "So, where are we staying?" James asked, there looked to be a lot of cabins.

"That depends on your parents." Chiron pulled out a book and opened it to a page that was not completely full. "Now, James I know is the son of Aphrodite, but I have no knowledge of your parents." He looked between the two girls as they shuffled in their places.

"Lynn is the daughter of Hades." James spoke up before ducking under a punch from the now red head. He sidestepped around the two as they tried to stop him. "Ellie is the daughter of Zeus."

"JAMES!" Both girls shouted at their brother in anger. It never brought them any good when people knew their parents. Always getting picked on or called liars, they had just gotten used to not telling, keeping it a secret.

"I see." Chiron wrote down their names and parentage in his book. Most of the campers didn't know about his book, but they were all written down somewhere in it. He looked at the two girls carefully, now that he knew their parentage. Lynn's powers over fire certainly made sense with her father being Lord of the Underworld. But Ellie's obvious powers over the cold were perplexing. They would certainly be interesting to have around camp. "Now that that is settled, let us see you all to your cabins."

"We can't share?" Lynn asked with a frown. She had never really been separated from her sister, it was a safety thing. And she was pretty sure the cabin would probably be burned to the ground by morning if Ellie wasn't with her.

"No, each of your cabins are designed specifically for you." The first stop was Hades' Cabin' on the edge of the cabin circle. "Lynn, this is your cabin. Hades has no other children, so it is yours alone. And I would not recommend allowing anyone inside, they may not get out." He warned the girl carefully, ushering her towards the cabin.

Lynn quickly maneuvered around the horse-man and grabbed her sister's arm hugging it tightly. "I don't want to."

Ellie sighed as she patted the girl's head. "You'll be fine, I won't be too far, and neither will J. I'm sure everything in there is fireproof. And if not, then Chiron here will just have to find alternative furniture." She chuckled before sending her sister off towards her cabin. "I'll see you in the morning." She called before entering her sister entered the cabin.

Chiron sighed, the girl would be a handful. They continued down the line till they reached a well decorated cabin. "James, this is your cabin. All of your half siblings are probably asleep, and I doubt they will be happy to be woken up." He gave him a warning before allowing him to enter the cabin. "Off to bed now." He set the boy off before heading for the two cabins at the top of the circle. "These are the cabins for Zeus and Hera. We never thought someone would actually arrive, not with the dangers you surely faced. But this is your home now. It will be the place you can most easily connect with your father."

"As if I want to talk to that pompous jerk." Ellie stated as she walked to the well kept cabin.

Chiron let out a sigh as the girl entered the cabin. Some sense he possessed told him some of the gods were not pleased at all, the pact had been broken. But at the same time, all of the three brothers had broken it. And now he only had to find the last child, Percy, Son of Poseidon.

* * *

-3 years later-

"On your six Clarisse!" Lynn called out as she blocked a sword with her bladed tonfa. "You gotta try harder than that Percy." She grinned as the boy tried to push her back but failed. She knocked the boy back and spun her blades around, meaning to cut his hair a bit.

Percy stared wide eyed as the girl fighting him became encased in ice. He sagged back before rolling away and getting up. He gave a wave to the archer in a nearby tree, Ellie's ice arrows were blessings. He quickly spun around and got back into the fight, capture the flag was no leisurely activity.

Lynn growled as her hair turned bright red and the ice around her broke. "Really Ellie!? You had to freeze me?" She spun around and knocked out two more members of blue team.

"Had to." Ellie spoke up as she froze the ground around her sister and Clarisse, giving Percy some water to work with. "You have J on your team."

"Thank you for the compliment." Ellie blocked James' punch with her bow, his knuckle bracers did not have their blades extended. Ellie gritted her teeth as she twisted out from under him. She wasn't that great in close combat, but she was usually targeted first since her aim was very accurate. "Ready for another dance Ellie?"

Ellie could see her sister sneaking up behind her while James had her covering the front. She placed a hand on her bow string, this was going to be close. "I think you both forgot we are playing a game." She shot the ground beneath her feet and launched herself into the air with the resulting crystal formation. She then aimed a shot at Lynn, occupying her powers, then fired a second shot at Clarisse. The daughter of Ares growled as she became stuck, freeing Percy to head for the red flag.

"Aw crap." James said as he ran after Percy, leaving the girls to battle it out.

Lynn grumbled as the water slowly evaporated off of her. "Why do you always go for me?"

"Because you get out of my ice the quickest." Ellie crouched down on top of her ice tower, there was no need to make herself an easy target.

Lynn pouted as she lit her hands on fire. "Ready for round two?" She paused when a puff of cold air floated up from her mouth. "Ellie? Since when could you drop the temperature so quickly?" She began to panic a bit when the fire in her hands began to die down.

"It's not me." Ellie spoke up as the air grew frigid. It was strange, ever since she was small she never felt the cold. The only reason she always covered her skin was because she burned easily under the sun. And her own body temperature kept her cold. But this wasn't that pleasant chill she loved, this was bone numbing cold.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Both girls looked over to see another camper scream and point up. All eyes turned skywards as floating black pieces of torn cloth flew down. They swirled around the campers, some of them falling to the ground after giving a short scream. A few of the floating clothes began to hover around the downed campers.

"CAMPERS TO ACTION!" Ellie shouted as she launched an arrow at one of the clothes. The thing froze into a block of ice and fell to the ground, it's companions not caring to it's fate.

As one group the two teams abandoned their game and challenged the odd creatures. Their screams were high pitched and their very presence sapped the heat from everything. But they had some sort of flesh, and their weapons easily harmed them.

"Take this." Lynn smiled as her fire returned, crawling up her tonfas. She ducked under a bony hand and slashed across it's chest, lighting it's cloth on fire. But the fire soon died out. "I hate you." She grumbled as she continued to fight. But the creatures seemed to be done, they were flying away. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know." Ellie joined her sister on the ground. There were slit some campers on the ground, she wasn't sure if any of them had been killed. "What were those things?"

"Funny, you usually have all the answers." James spoke up as he and Percy rejoined them.

"I think you have me mixed up with Annabeth." Ellie commented as said girl joined them. "So, any ideas?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Those things were like anything I've seen before. Not from any legends of stories, Greek or otherwise." They all exchanged worried looks, new was usually never good around Camp Half-Blood. "We should talk to Chiron. Besides, I don't think anyone has the game in mind anymore."

They all nodded before walking off towards the camp councilor's cabin. If anyone had answers, Chiron would. When they arrived at the cabin, Chiron was no alone. A man dressed almost like a school teacher was speaking to the centaur. "I will let Albus know. It's good to see you doing well Chiron."

"You as well Remus. I should have the camp in place before the end of the summer." The centaur gave the man a smile before rolling his wheelchair to the edge of the patio. "Ellie, please be more careful using your powers."

"You felt it this far away?" Ellie asked in confusion. She eyed the stranger, he seemed weary of all of them as well. "But that wasn't me. It was these weird floating cloth creatures."

"Dementors." They all looked over at the new comer. "The Dark Lord has been known to use them. Pardon my intrusion. I am Professor Remus Lupin." His eyes scanned over the children, pausing on one that looked very familiar to him, but he kept that to himself.

"Remus came with a request form an old friend of mine, emphasis on old." The man chuckled as he climbed out of his wheelchair. "Seems camp will be extended to next summer this year."

"Next summer? What about school?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

The two adults shard a look with each other. "I will leave you to explain Chiron. I should be getting back, it was hard enough to find you here. Now I must find my way back." Remus chuckled as he stepped down from the patio. He couldn't help himself as he stopped and turned to the young man that had caught his eye. "You look like your father, James."

James eyed the man skeptically. He had an accent, so obviously foreign, but most people say they know his mother. "How do you know my name, professor?"

Remus chuckled. "Your father was named James as well, James Potter. He was one of my best friends." A faint smiled crossed his lips remembering his school days with his friends. He looked back at the boy, he looked even more like James than Harry did. "I'll have to introduce you to your brother." With that said he turned and began making his way out of the camp, he had a long journey back to Hogwarts ahead of him.

Chiron chuckled as the wolf-man left the children confused and questioning. "Let him go, he has work to do. As do I."

"Chiron, what's going on?" Percy asked. Nothing was any making senses of the half blood.

The centaur walked down the stairs and looked down at all of the teens. "We have a new enemy to worry about. But we have allies that are willing to help us. And this year we will be joining them. And I am going to need a group to undergo a very important quest."

"Finally, some action." Lynn spoke up as she stretched. "Now Percy, don't go hogging this quest all to yourself."

"I'm not the one that chose to go on those quests." Percy defended himself to his cousin.

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Right, like you weren't the one to decide to go after the fleece and Luke last year. Which was Clarissa's quest, by the way." Percy ducked his head down at the girl's scolding, his cheeks reddening.

"Either way, there is much to be done." Chiron explained as he began his journey towards the strawberry fields, not anyplace sensible like the Amphitheater or training area. They all watched in fascination as the centaur stopped in the middle of the field and stomped on the ground. They wondered what he was doing, until they noticed vines moving along the ground. "Camp will be moving this year, prepare yourselves."

The teens fell to the ground as it began to shake. They all stayed put as a wall began to rise around the perimeter of the camp. "Chiron, what's going on?" Percy asked as the wall got taller and the camp began to darken as the wall converged on itself.

The centaur merely walked past them as steadily as he could. "I would suggest you get inside your cabins. Otherwise you may never like strawberries again." All the teens shared a look before running off to tell the others Chiron's warning. Things were certainly going to be different this year.

* * *

-A few days later-

Everyone was gathered in the Amphitheater, clean up after Chiron's camp moving had been swift and somewhat pleasant, everything smelled of strawberries. The centaur was standing in front of everyone with Remus Lupin beside him. "Campers, this is Professor Lupin, he will be staying with us for the year as a supervisor to visiting students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A buzz of chatter filled the space as they spoke. "Our two worlds have never had to mingle with each other, most of the time being hidden from one another, but our enemies have joined forces and so must we."

"Professor Dumbledore and Chiron have created a program that will allow you to learn about the wizarding world and the Wizards to learn about your world." Lupin began speaking calmly as he would with his students when he taught. "A select few of you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts for the school year. And Hogwarts has also selected student to come to your camp for the year. You select Campers will be sorted into houses as well to help you inter grate yourself with the student body."

"But what about here at camp?" Annabeth spoke up clearly. "Thalia's tree has to say they are good at heart for them to even get into camp. Then there is where they will stay at camp, assuming they plan to integrate themselves with us as much as we with them."

Chiron chuckled. "You are quite right. Dumbledore has been told of this. And so any student that does not have a cabin assigned to them will not be able to participate in the program. But the professors choosing the students have been informed of this, so hopefully most of them will be able to stay."

Remus smiled as he clapped his hands to quiet everyone's whisperings. "So, without further interruptions, the list of students attending Hogwarts this year." He accepted a scroll from Chiron, not at all surprised by the archaic form of document. "James Potter, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Lynn Garcia, Ellie Garcia, Clarisse La Rue, and Grover Underwood will be their supervisor."

"Me?!" Grover asked in surprise. He looked at the campers he was now in charge of. "Why is it always me?"

"Campers, don't worry about packing anything, all will be provided. Plus you will be returning to camp every weekend." Chiron noticed a few of the campers looking displeased at the idea of other people picking their clothes. "I have received permission from Dumbledor to allow you all to keep your weapons on you, as long as they remained sealed unless threatened. And everything short of maiming is allowed, Clarissa."

"So I can break bones?" The daughter of Ares joked while the two adults gave her mild glares.

Lupin let out a sigh, there were going to be a lot more fights this year. "Last bit of business will be dealt with in the councilor's cabin. Campers follow us please."

The six teens and satyr followed the two men to the Big House and into the living room. The doors were closed as an older man walked into the room. "So these are the children?"

"Yes Olivander." Lupin spoke to the wand maker calmly.

"Fascinating." Olivander walked up to James and examined his face. "Another Potter."

James frowned as he took a step back form the old man. "Is everyone going to react like this?" He looked towards Remus, a frown spread across his face.

Remus chuckled, it reminded of all the times Lily yelled at James and got mad at him. "Unfortunately, but it should only be for the first few weeks." The wand maker picked up a suitcase and set it onto the ground. "Now then, since you are all going to be learning magic, you will be in need of a wand. Mr. Olivander Here is one of the best wand makers in all of Britain."

"And I have brought as many wands as I can." The man popped open the suitcase with a smile. "Come along now." He said as he stepped onto the ladder inside of the suitcase and descended into it's depths. The campers stared in surprise before following the man in the suitcase. Inside too like a large library, but instead of books long, thin boxes filled the shelves. "Look around, try some wands, but follow your gut." With that all of the students ventured to find their wands.

With the kids off finding their wands, Olivander returned outside. "Thank you Mr. Olivander." Chiron thanked the old man, this was much simpler than sending them off to his shop.

"It was no problem at all good sir. One can not easily refuse a request from the Headmaster." Olivander stood and waited patiently with the others. There was a bit of noise coming from the suitcase, boxes flying from their shelves, shelves falling over, and a bit of smoke coming from down below. But soon enough someone came out. "May I my dear?" Olivander asked the blond for her wand.

Annabeth passed the wand and box over to the old man. "Sorry for the mess down there. The others seem to be trying out wands left, right and center." She apologized as she looked behind her at the opened suitcase.

"Well you have found a gem." Olivander had a huge grin on his face. "Alder wood, 12 inches exact, and barely springy with a feather from the Great Owl at it's core." He chuckled as he passed the girl her wand. "That is one of five wands I possess with that core. The Great Owl is said to guard the library of all knowledge that has ever been know, is known, and will ever be known. With this wand, no spell will escape your knowledge."

"Thank you." Annabeth looked down at the light golden stick in her hand. It was carved with rings going along the handle, like a honey dipper. The rest of the wand had no design, but the rings in the wood grain made it look anything but plain. She smiled as a soft hum came from the wand before she tucked it into her pocket.

"Looks like I got beaten." James climbed out from the suitcase and dusted himself off. "This was not easy to get." James held up a slightly red colored wand.

"A cherry wood!" Olivander exclaimed as he walked up to the boy. "I thought you would get a mahogany like your father, or holly like your brother. But this particular wand does make sense." Olivander looked from the wand to the boy. "This wand, cherry wood, 13 and a half inches, slightly springy, with a Phoenix feather core. Now, unlike your brother's wand, yours does not have a brother."

"My brother has a Phoenix feather in his wand as well?" James asked curiously.

Olivander nodded. "I only have a handful of wands with these cores. All of them come from different birds, except your brother's wand." Olivander held out the wand for the boy to take once more.

James accepted the wand, smiling as it fit into his hand perfectly. It's slight red color gave it almost a sinister look, despite it's innocence. All around the wand were swirls of darker red, creating an almost flowing pattern all around it. It's handle was wrapped in black silk, simple yet elegant.

The two waited as more sounds drifted up from the suitcase along with more smoke. Finally a hand gripped the top of the suitcase followed by Clarisse. "How big is this thing? I swear I got lost more times than I care to count." She dusted herself off as the wand maker approached her. "Yes?"

"May I see your wand? I will have to mark it off from my books." Olivander explained to the teen, she seemed to be as temperamental as some of his wands. His eyebrows shot up when she passed him a wand of ivory white. "Oh my, an Aspen wand. How extraordinary." He could see the girl looked to be a bit worried. "Not to fear, this is a fine wand. Aspen, 14 inches, slightly springy, and Tricorn hair core."

"Tricorn?" Clarisse asked as she looked at the white wand. She had expected something fierce looking, maybe black, but this wand just stuck in her mind. It had a square handle and patterned with shapes and symbols she did not understand. "You mean a unicorn with three horns? Those exist?"

"Only one exists." Olivander explained. "And this is the only wand I possess that has this core. It is said that individuals who see the Tricorn will not lose their next battle. And with this wand, I expect only the greatest of individuals shall best you." Clarisse smiled as she took the wand back from the man. She knew why the wand had chosen her then. It was most befitting the daughter of Ares.

"Now we wait for those three." Chiron commented as he peered down the ladder. He hoped they would not do too much damage.

They waited for almost an hour before a head of blue hair popped up from the suitcase. "That was a lot more trouble than I thought it would be." Ellie twirled her wand happily in her hand. "Check it, it doesn't get covered in frost when I hold it." She showed off the wand proudly. The handle started a dark brown, then an inch or two later became a shade lighter until it was almost white at the tip of the wand.

"Ah, so you found that wand." Olivander smiled as he examined the wand from the girl's hand. "Cedar wood, 12 and a half inches, not springy, and core of Eternal Ice. I came across that core while exploring the Arctic, it would freeze everything on contact, even spells."

"Oh." Ellie examined the wand with a smile, it was like her a bit. "I liked that it had frost all around it but not on it." She giggled as the others just shook their heads.

"Sis, can you move?" Ellie looked to see her sister trying to get out of the suitcase behind her. She stepped aside and helped Lynn out of the suitcase. "Thank you."

Olivander slowly approached the two girls. "May I?" He held his hand up for the wand.

"Um..." Ellie wondered as he sister passed the man her wand that had yet to shrivel up or burst into flames. But the wand remained intact and the man was not dropping the wand and screaming about being burned.

"Is there a problem?" Olivander asked the blue haired teen, but the girl just shook her head. "Ebony, 14 inches, springy, and Thestral heartstring. Do you know what a Thestral is?" He got a head shake from the girl. "A Thestral is a beautiful creature with black skin, wings, a beak, and a tail much like a lizard's. They have no hair and tend to look underfed. But they can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"Well, I'm daughter of the Lord of the Underworld, death is kind of in my blood." Lynn chuckled as she took the wand from the man. One could hardly tell where the handle stopped, rune marks were carved around the wand in a spiral pattern. Lynn slid it into her pocket before joining her sister in their little circle as they waited for Percy to pick his wand.

Percy didn't exit the suitcase like everyone else, he got lifted out by a large pillar of water. He scratched his head as everyone stared at him. "Sorry about that. When I picked this wand up it just started spewing water everywhere. Then it kept throwing itself at me whenever I dropped it."

Olivander chuckled, knowing the wand. "At least it did not try to drown you."

"I kind of can't drown, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea." Percy explained as he looked at the wand. It may look black, but he could swear he could see blue ingrained in the wood.

"Well, no wonder its chose you." Olivander dared not touch the wand. The wand's core was even more picky than the wood it was made of. "Black Walnut, 13 inches, very springy, and Leviathan heartstring core."

"Leviathan?" Percy stared at the wand in his hand in amazement. "How did you get that?"

"One washed onto shore after being killed by a large shark." Olivander gave a brief explanation while taking note of the wand. He had never seen it so calm with so many people around it. "I imagine you will get along really well with that wand, just make sure to be honest with yourself."

"So that is everyone." Chiron clapped his hand, grateful nothing too terrible had happened. "A few more last minute things." He reach into the pouch on his waist and pulled out a pair of necklaces. "Ellie, Lynn, these are for you. A gift from Dumbledore. They should allow you to touch things and people without fear of burning or freezing anything."

The two girls grabbed the necklaces and clipped them around their necks. They gave off a brief glow before dying down. "Okay, test one." Ellie proclaimed before pulling Percy into a hug. Usually Percy would start to get ice crystals growing on him, which he could easily recover from, but nothing happened.

"My turn!" Lynn called out before running at James and pulling him into a crushing hug. The boy hugged her back just as fiercely. "I like this much better than our shared hugs or your smelling jacket."

"I happen to like that jacket very much." James chuckled as another body glommed onto him, Ellie. He held his sisters tightly, never being able to do this without his enchanted jacket his mother had gifted him with.

Everyone's attention returned to Chiron and Remus as the two made their way to the attic stairs. "Alright, now that you have your quest, time for your prophesy." Chiron pulled the string and lowered the stairs. "James, you were our first choice, so this is your quest."

"I'm leading this quest?" James asked in shock and joy. His siblings would never believe this. He slowly nodded as he climbed the stairs to the Oracle's chambers. Now their quest truly began.

* * *

-A few months later-

The campers stood nervously at the side of the large banquet hall. The tables were filled as they waited patiently. A lot of people were looking at them curiously, wondering who they were. Their generic Hogwarts uniforms, and the obvious sings that they were not first years, hinted to everyone that they were transfer students.

"You think this is what the Oracle meant by 'divided house'?" Lynn asked as she looked at the four tables. People sitting at each table had a specific color on them, and only that color sat at that table.

James shrugged, the prophesy was still swirling in his head, but it's meaning eluding him.

" _Seven and seven shall share worlds_

 _Lies within and lies without shall be told_

 _A house divided and a ground misplaced_

 _Death comes and death goes_

 _Seven shall be destroyed_

 _None shall be master over death again_ "

The doors opened and a group of children were led into the room. The campers watched as a teacher arranged them all in front of a platform that had a stool sitting in plain view. On top of the stool sat an old hat. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The teacher spoke up as she pulled a scroll out of her sleeve. "When I call your name, you will sit here, I will place the sorting hat on top of your head, and you will be sorted into your house."

The seven of them were shocked when the hat spoke up, declaring the first student to be a Ravenclaw. This process went on until there were no more first years. Then an old man got up, the headmaster. "As I am sure most of you have noticed, but we have some new students present and they will be joining the sixth years in their studies. They come from a small private institution known as Camp Half-Blood. They are children of Greek gods." The room became a buzz with chattering. "I ask that you treat them no different than other students, they are here to learn the same as you."

The witch waved them over and they stood in a line, not knowing what to do. "You may have a seat to be sorted when I call your name." She spoke as she looked further down her list. "Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth walked to the stool and sat down, taking a deep breath as the hat was set on her head. "My, my, what a lovely mind you have. Knowledgable, yes. Very much so. I see, from your mother. I know exactly where you belong." Annabeth waited as the hat took a deep breath. "RAVENCLAW!" It exclaimed proudly. The blond let out a breath as the hat was removed from her head. She confidently walked over to the table that was cheering the loudest.

"Ellie Garcia." Ellie strode forward as her name was called. She sat still, hoping the hat wouldn't freeze as it was placed on her head. But sure enough, the charm worked perfectly and it remained as it was.

"Powerful you are. Daughter of the greatest of the gods, but you care not for him." Ellie froze as the hat spoke. "You don't approve of him, but deep down you want him to be proud of you. You want to live up to his legacy, even if it is not the best. But you want to be compared to his best children, not looked down upon because of your mixed blood. I know where to put you." Ellie worried where she would go, even though she didn't really know much about the houses, only what Remus had told them. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ellie got off the stools and walked over to the loudly cheering table, her house.

Lynn watched her sister as she made her way towards the stool, hearing her name be called. She sat down and wondered what the hat would chose for her. "You don't belong in Gryffindor." Lynn instantly pouted at the hat's words. "You have your confidence, but you need confidence of a different kind. The daughter of death should learn how to dance with death." Lynn frowned wondering why the hat was sounding like an Oracle. "SLYTHERIN!" Lynn blinked at the hat's sudden exclamation, but she happily joined her house table.

"Percy Jackson." Percy stepped forward and sat on the stool, hoping to at least have someone else in his house with him.

The hat was set on his head and his hopes were instantly dashed. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Percy was stunned the hat had chosen so quickly, was he so easy to read. He got up from the stool and joined his house, happy to be greeted so warmly.

Clarisse confidently walked up to the stool and sat down when her name was called. Seeing Percy be sorted so quickly compared to the others had been amusing. He must be the embodiment of what it means to be a Hufflepuff. "GRYFFINDOR!" She paused as the hat called out a house name. She shrugged, at least her house was named after some fearsome thing. She didn't even know what a Hufflepuff was, or if it was even a creature.

James let out a sigh as he was left as the last member of their group to be sorted. He strode up to the stool, hearing his name be called followed by many whispers. He sat down and looked over the students staring at him as the hat was placed on his head. His eyes stopped when he found his own face sitting among the students in Gryffindor house.

"That is your brother." James blinked as a voice came into his mind. "Sorted him into Gryffindor after he asked me to. Will you do that same? No, you already know where you are going." James eyes drifted over the tables once more. Percy would be fine on his own, Hufflepuff was apparently a very friendly house. Annabeth could easily take care of herself. Ellie and Clarisse were together in Gryfindor. But that left Lynn by herself. "SLYTHERIN!" Calmly James got up as the hat was removed from his head and joined Lynn, sitting beside her.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the students. "Now that that has been settled, there is another matter to attend to. Some of you received and extra supply list this year. Those of you that have have been selected for a special class that will be held by Camp Half-Blood. The class takes place over the weekend starting Friday night and ending Sunday afternoon."

Dumbledore looked over to the end of the head table. Lupin gave him a smile while Grover, his human disguise on, gave him a nervous one. He looked back at the students. "Mr. Grover Underwood and Professor Remus Lupin are the teacher liaisons for this class." A few students were in an uproar when the werewolf was mentioned, but Dumbledore silenced them instantly. "Director Chiron chose them and thus was out of my control.

"You have the option to not attend, but this is a unique opportunity to see a world that would normally be invisible to you. Much like how our world is invisible to the Muggles. So think carefully, those of you who have been selected, and decide if you would remain in the dark or go into the light and learn some truths about this world we live in." With that said the headmaster sat down, waving his hand and summoning food to all of the tables, the year had begun.

* * *

And so our story begins. Please leave a comment for what you thought of the chapter. And be sure to like and favorite it so you know when we update the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Thank you Tasha for all of your help.

* * *

-Gryffindor Dorm room-

Ellie woke from her bed and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked as only dim light greeted her. Usually the sun was blazing in her eyes in the morning, since her cabin had almost no walls And only sheer curtains to block out the light. After a few minutes of starring at the scarlet fabric hanging over her head, sleep finally left her, then she remembered she wasn't at camp, she was in a castle, sleeping in a four-poster bed.

She pulled back the curtains around her bed and looked around the room. The other four girls, including Clarisse, still had the curtains drawn around their bed. Ellie quietly gathered her things and headed for the communal bathroom the girls all shared! trying hard not to wake anyone that was still sleeping. There were a few of the younger girls milling about in the large bathroom, but there only seemed to be one girl from her year up already. "Morning Hermione." Ellie greeted the girl happily.

Hermione returned the smile. "You're an early riser as well?" She turned her attention back to her hair, twisting a few more pieces to try and fix her hair.

"Yeah, kind of a habit of mine." Ellie chuckled at her own response. With her sensitivity to heat, she couldn't really sleep comfortably once the sun was up. "Is it normal to have the first day of classes on a Friday?"

"It happens." Hermione answered with a laugh. "And I hope it doesn't happen next year. I do not need Ron complaining anymore than he needs to. Which I think is preposterous anyway." She pinned her hair back and smiled at her reflection. "I'm going to wake up the other girls before heading down to breakfast. Do you want to join me?"

Ellie smiled at the girl's offer. "I'd like that, thank you." Ellie started her morning routine and worked as fast as she could. She never really used make-up anyway, never had any. James still had fun dolling her and Lynn up, but those were rare occasions. She went back to the dorm room and found the others awake and getting ready. "Clarisse. I'm heading to breakfast with Hermione. Do you want to join us?"

Clarisse sighed as she let her tie hang untied around her neck, having given up on the thing. "Sure. Not like I have anyone else to sit with." She grabbed her bag and books and followed the other girl down the stairs to the common room. She paused as she saw James in the common room. "What is he doing here?"

Everyone looked at Clarisse then Harry. "This is my house?" Harry offered as an answer to the girl's question.

Ellie stepped between the two before some sort of misunderstanding took place. "Sorry about Clarisse. She's just used to seeing my adopted brother. Who also happens to be your half brother."

"You mean the guy that got sorted into Slytherin?" The redhead of the group spoke as if he had been waiting for them to bring the subject up. "He looked just like Harry."

"Well they both have the last name of Potter. I doubt it's that common. Now let's go get breakfast before we have to go to class." Hermione logically guessed as they began they trip down to breakfast. "I can't wait to see what your camp looks like."

"You got picked to go?" Ellie asked curiously. "Do you know who else?"

"Only people in Gryffindor." Hermione explained. "McGonagal picked the three of us to go. Each house picked 3 people to go. But of course that doesn't mean we will all be able to actually stay there. There's the barrier that only allows good hearted people in and then we have to be sorted into a cabin to stay."

Clarisse gave a snort at the girl's explanation. "I know which cabin she is going to."

"What about me?" Ron asked while looking back at the brunette.

Clarisse tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hermes." She laughed seeing the boy's confused reaction.

Ron looked from one transfer student to the other. "Is Hermes bad?"

Ellie shook her head while she chuckled softly. "If I had to compare to Hogwarts, I think it would be similar to Hufflepuff. But we also haven't spent a lot of time around you. Maybe he'll go to Ares." Ellie gave Clarisse a smirk as the girl gave her a small glare. "Just think, you could give him some muscle mass."

"There are few people in Gryffindor that need some muscle mass." Clarisse complained under her breath.

"How well do you know James?" Harry asked looked at the blue haired girl walking beside him. It had been a complete shock to see someone that looked almost exactly like him. He thought he had no family other than the Dursleys. But here was this boy, who was the same age as him, that he had no idea even existed.

Ellie smiled as she looked over at the guy that looked like her brother. "He's the closest thing I have to a brother. He's been keeping me and Lynn out of trouble mostly. He's a big worrier mostly. But I hate the fact that Aphrodite cabin is on red team." She looked back at Clarisse with a pout.

"You guys have Percy, we're even." Clarisse was very grateful they had James and Lynn on her team. The two of them could take Ellie down easily.

"Red team? Do you guys play games?" Ron asked curiously. Would their camp be similar to the summer camps he had been to as a kid?

"Capture the flag." Clarisse had a wicked grin on her face when she met the redhead's eyes. "Everything short of death is allowed. And I'm rather partial to maiming." She chuckled as the redhead paled.

"That's barbaric." Hermione objected vehemently.

"We're the children of gods Hermione. There's a plethora of things out there that want us dead. So we have to be ready to defend ourselves." Ellie explained with a shrug. "Isn't that what you guys are learning here?"

"We're learning how to use our magic properly." Hermione looked between the two. "Are we going to have to take part in these games?"

"Yeah, but you can surrender." Clarisse explained, that's what most of the Aphrodite kids did. "Just know that there are some campers that won't accept your surrender. So be prepared to fight." She warned the girl, after all she never accepted surrenders.

"Did James know about me?" Harry asked, trying to learn more about his brother.

Ellie shook her head. "First time we heard about you was when Lupin showed up to speak to Chiron. First time he ever even heard his dad's name either."

Harry chewed his lip, thinking what this meant about his dad. His father was married to his mother when he and James would have been conceived. "Do you know how his parents met?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing if he truly wanted to know the answer.

"That's something to ask him." Ellie told Harry with an apologetic look, it wasn't her story to tell. "I know he would love to talk to you. You two are just like me and Lynn. In your own weird and unique way."

"What do you mean?" Harry had noticed the two girls shared the same last name and they were the same age, but they didn't look too similar to each other.

"Me and Lynn share a mother but have different fathers. But we were born in the same year, so say we are twins." Ellie chuckled remembering when they were new to camp how everyone got their names mixed up. It had been annoying for the year it lasted. "You two are the opposite with parents, but probably have a birthday close to each other's."

"I was born late. My birthday was suppose to be the 25th, but ended up being the 31st of July." Harry noticed Ellie nearly trip over her own feet. "When's James' birthday?"

"July 31st, he was born almost two weeks premature." Ellie rubbed her head thinking how crazy this was going to sound to her sister and brother.

"Bloody hell, it's like you have a twin." Ron spoke up with a stunned look on his face. "Not to mention he looks exactly like you. Without the scar of course. Or glasses."

They entered the great hall and wasn't too surprised to see a decent number of students present. It was the first day, so only the younger students would be worrying about getting to their classes. And most of the older years had an option for a study period, so an extra free period. They all took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Ellie waving to Annabeth and Percy who were at their respected tables. "So, why don't the houses mix with each other? I mean, you all go to the same school."

"True, but you don't want to be seen with a Slytherin." Ron commented while filling his plate with food. "Ow! Hermione what was that for?" He looked from the girl beside him as she looked towards the two on the other side of him. He looked over at Ellie and Harry and saw them both looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh, sorry." He had forgotten they had siblings in Slytherin now.

Ellie shook her head as she got herself some food. She looked up from her food when the level of whispering in the hall increased tenfold. Entering the hall was James and Lynn, with a group of Slytherin students around them. She waved at both of them, getting waves in return.

"Bet that is going to drive Malfoy insane." Ron chuckled as the blonde in question sent a dirty look towards the Gryffindor table. "I still can't believe a Potter got sorted into Slytherin. The entire house is all Gryffindors."

"It's no different than the Black Family." Hermione countered Ron's comment. "Sirius was the first in his family to get sorted into Gryffindor. Maybe this is a chance for the house to get some good people in it."

"Who's the crazy hanging off James?" Ellie asked as she noticed one girl at the Slytherin table nearly dropped over James' shoulders. Lynn was trying to shoo the girl away, but she was also paying attention to the blonde in their group.

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione explained while shaking her head. "I'm surprised she is trying to get his attention. Usually she is draped over Malfoy."

"That's a son of Aphrodite for you. They aren't descendants of the goddess of love and beauty for nothing." Clarisse chuckled as she finished filling food onto her plate. "Alright, what was that spell again?"

Ellie rolled her eyes as she finished filling her plate and pulled out her wand. "Donum pater." A small fire devoured the food on the plate, not even leaving ash. She then filled her plate once more and began eating as Clarisse did the same.

The three sitting across the table looked between themselves, confused. "What was that for?" Harry asked, looking over and seeing the two at Slytherin table doing the same.

"We are paying tribute to our parents with burnt offerings." Clarisse explained as she began eating. "You will have to do that if you get accepted into a cabin. It's something we do to let out parents know we respect them, since we can't actually talk to them."

"You can't talk to your parents? Is there a rule or something?" Ron piled more food onto his plate, it was going to be a long while until lunch.

Ellie nodded as she munched on her eggs. "My dad made a law that the gods can't speak to their half blood children. It was mostly to try and stop the gods from having so many half blood kids. But also out of spite. My dad does that quite often." A chuckle escaped her lips thinking of all the reasons her father could have made that law. She would never know unless she asked him, but his law made it so she couldn't. So what was the point in trying?

"How accurate are the mythologies?" Hermione asked as she picked at her breakfast. Tonight she would get to learn about the Greek gods from people who knew them. Or at least she hoped.

"Pretty accurate. At least that's what we've been told by Chiron." Ellie looked over at Clarisse as she snorted a laugh. "You also hear a lot of things that parents told their kids." A shadow loomed over her, so she looked up. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Ellie, Clarisse." Percy adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he looked over at the three the girls were sitting with. "Hi, Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too mate." Ron gave the guy a nod. "How's Hufflepuff?"

"It's great." Percy smiled happily. "They're really nice and inclusive. Plus we're really close to the kitchen." He chuckled thinking of the 'raid' some of the other students in his year had been on the night before. "Have you gotten your schedules yet?" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "It's a lot more complicated then any of our camp schedules. And I have no idea what Transfiguration is suppose to be."

"You'll love it, McGonagal is the best." Ron spoke up as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "What class have you got today?"

"Transfiguration first, then History of Magic, and charms last." Ellie nodded, she had the same schedule as Percy. "I don't know if I'm excited or upset to be going to school."

"You'll get tired of it soon." Ron told him as he walked down the table, the others following him. "At least History is a good class to sleep in. Teacher's a ghost, so he doesn't really notice when people fall asleep."

* * *

-Also that morning in Slytherin Dorms-

Lynn woke to someone tearing open her curtains, blinding light in her eyes. "Ah!" The girl screamed as she covered her eyes. "Don't you wear anything when you go to bed?" Lynn looked down on herself, tank top and gym shorts. Her shirt had shifted during the night, but they were all girls. "Your snoring is waking everyone up, so get up already."

Lynn watched as the girl walked back over to her bed and began gathering her things. She grumbled as she got out of bed and pulled open a drawer under her bed. Her frown increased as she found nothing but skirts, shirts, blazers, and robes. "Have they never heard of pants?" The other girls seemed to ignore her comment as they continued getting dressed.

Lynn mirthfully grabbed a skirt, shirt, and blazer-Ellie told her she had to wear the uniform at least once-along with her spandex shorts and sport's bra. She quickly got dressed, leaving the shirt mostly open and just hanging onto the blazer. She tried pulling the skirt down, it felt far too short, but the stubborn thing wasn't budging.

With a heavy sigh she grabbed her things and left the room, hopefully she could find James quickly. She got to the common room, cursing her skirt as she climbed the stairs out of the girl's dorm rooms, and found it sparsely filled. She set her blazer and bag down as she tried to adjust her skirt again.

She spun around as some gave her a whistle call. A group of three guys gave her a wink as they headed for breakfast. Lynn grumbled under her breath, she hated guys like that. "Embarrassed to be in a skirt?" Lynn looked over as a boy with light blond hair walked towards her. She couldn't help but think of her sister's natural hair color when she saw his. "You looked confident yesterday, and you were in less."

"Well, yesterday I picked that outfit. And skirts are useless." Lynn tried to adjust her skirt, but it seemed to be riding up even more. "Wish I had some shorts."

"Come on." Lynn looked up in surprise as the boy waved for her to follow. The guy rolled his eyes at her when she remained in her place. "You look uncomfortable, and your friend is one of my roommates." He added the second part almost as an after thought.

Lynn quickly grabbed her things and followed the boy over to the guy's dorm rooms. "Am I allowed here?" Lynn knew that guys weren't allowed on the girl's side, but could girls go into the guy's dorms. She guessed so when she passed through the doorway and nothing happened. She followed him what she assumed was his dorm. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, I won't use these anyway." The blonde handed her a pair of pants, she could work with this. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Lynn Garcia." Lynn gave the boy a smile as she payed the pants against her legs so she could cut them to the right length. But before she could start, someone pulled them out of her hands. "James!"

"I know what you are about to do, so leave it to a professional." James gave his sister a smile before he sat on his bed and pulled a sewing kit out of his bedside table. "What are you doing here anyway? This is the boy's rooms."

"Draco was helping me." Lynn said as she pointed to the blonde who was sitting on his own bed reading. She looked around the room, four beds in total like hers, and no one else was in the room. "You guys get up early."

"More like the girls like to get as much sleep as possible." Draco chuckled thinking of how much the girl's tended to complain about lack of sleep. "Who did you get roomed with?"

"Some girl, pansy or other, then two others I have yet to learn their names." Lynn watched Draco curiously. It was true his hair reminded her of her sister's, but Ellie usually always died it some random color. Claimed it was because she was jealous of her hair that turned red when she got mad, but that's probably only part of the reason.

"GOOD MORNING DRAKIE!" Lynn let out a shriek as the door was just about kicked open and a girl with frizzy brown hair shouted at the top of her lungs.

She spun around and gave a glare to the girl, sending her running down the hall when her hair flared a bright red. In an instant, her skirt, shirt, shorts, and bra sizzled and nearly burned off. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at herself. "Great."

"Come here." James pulled the girl onto his bed and threw one of his blankets over her, covering her. "Stay there until I finish." He continued working calmly, as though nothing had happened.

But the other occupant of the room wasn't as calm. "What was that?" Draco asked as he looked from the charred floor to the girl that was now covered in a blanket. The girl had looked just short of murderous when Parkinson had burst into the room. Then her hair had gone form it's obsidian black to a brilliant scarlet, it even looked like her eyes had a fire burning in them. Then the sound of sizzling had been the only indication that something was off when her clothes began to burn off of her.

Lynn scratched her cheek as she chuckled, realizing that had happened in front of a stranger. "Well, I'm the daughter of Hades, Lord of the underworld, and I can control fire, sort of. I usually flare like that when I'm angry. But thanks to this charm I didn't incinerate everyone in the room." She laughed nervously as Draco just gave her a nod.

"Hey Draco, James, ready to go?" They three looked up as two more people walked into the room. Both of them looked over to the girl sitting in Jame's bed. "How long has she been here?"

"Relax, she didn't spend the night." Draco chuckled as Blaze and Theo walked into the room. "She's just getting some clothes."

"Didn't you get uniforms?" Theo asked as he leaned against the door to their room. "You can ask Snape if you didn't. Or if someone is pranking you. Something like that happened our first year to a few people."

"And done." James declared as he cut off the last leg. He set the shorts down on the bed along with Lynn's blazer. "Get dressed." He told her as he pulled the curtains closed. He looked over at the guy's he was sharing the room with. "Sorry about my sister, she's a bit picky." He chuckled as he felt a kick through the curtains behind him.

"It's cool man." Blaze waved away the boy's response. "It looked like you two were close, but I thought you were like together."

"Ew." The four guys looked over as the curtains were pulled back and Lynn stepped off the bed. "He's my brother." Lynn stretched her arms up and smiled, this was comfortable. "Thanks J, the shorts are perfect." She unbuttoned one of the buttons on her blazer, leaving two buttoned. "There, now it's perfect."

"Um...where are your shoes?" Draco shook his head as Blaze and Theo puzzled over the girl's choice in clothing. She looked far more comfortable like this.

Lynn frowned as she looked at the two boys, her hair lightening to a brown. "Do you have a problem if I don't wear shoes?" The two guys stared in worry and fear as they watched her hair. "Never mind, I'm hungry." Lynn picked up her bag and walked out of the room, James was quick to follow after her.

The two quickly made their way out of the common room and started their trip up the stairs and out of the dungeons. A group of some boys stood at the bottom of a staircase, blocking it. "There's Potter. Running back to Gryffindor? As if a Potter could have possibly made it in this house. Aren't you a half-blood anyway, only one magical parent?"

"Better half-blood than you Lucas." Lynn and James looked back to see Draco walk up to their group. "You two move fast, you know that?" He brushed past the two and stared down the group of boys blocking the stairs. "Move." The boys shrunk back away from the cold command. "Come on."

Lynn and James followed the small group, no one got in their way the rest of the trip to the great hall. "Thanks Draco." James nudged the blonde's shoulder, getting his attention. "So, I'm guessing I'm the first in my family to get sorted into Slytherin."

"You've got that right." Draco chuckled as he looked over at Gryffindor table. "Looks like your friend is saying 'hi'." He glared at the Golden Trio as the two demigods waved back to their friend. "Potters are considered one of the most prominent light families in the wizarding world. And Slytherin is notorious for producing dark wizards."

Lynn nodded as she sat down at the table, James on one side and Draco on the other. She began placing food onto her plate before pulling out her wand. "Donum pater." She smiled as her offering got sent away. Then set about refilling her plate. She noticed Draco staring at her in confusion. "What?"

"What was that?" Draco asked with a small chuckle. She acted like that was a normal occurrence for her. He frowned as James did the same thing. "Is that some sort of tradition you have?"

"Sort of." James began explaining as he got himself food. "Our parents are gods, so we don't get to see them or talk to them. Giving burnt offerings to our parents is one way we tell them we care about them." He picked up an apple and took a bite, savoring the sweetness. "Whoever is going to camp will have to do the same to whoever' scab in they are staying in."

"I hope I get to bunk with you." Lynn's head snapped to the side as a familiar voice sounded behind James' back. She looked over to see the same girl that had woken her up and startled her(she did not get scared) this morning. "You're so gorgeous Jamiekins."

"Jamiekins?" Lynn growled as the girl continued to cling to her brother. "I think that's enough." She tried pushing the girl away, but she had a death grip on James. "Get off him you cow!"

The girl jumped back with an overly dramatic sad face on. "Cow?! How dare you? You're the one that snores like a pig!"

Lynn gave the girl a sinister look before she raised her hand, lighting it on fire. "A pig you say? Careful, this little piggy plays with fire." The girl left in a hasty huff as James grabbed Lynn's hand and dunked it in her water goblet. "Really? You could have just asked me to put it out." She shook out her hand, getting most of the water off while the rest evaporated.

James just shrugged as he continued to eat. "I wonder who is going to be coming to camp with us?"

"I'll be going." Draco spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Professor Snape would only pick people that would benefit from the experience. Theo is also going, along with Pansy."

Everyone looked over at the girl as her head hit the table. "Why does it have to be her?" Lynn grumbled miserably.

"He might be doing it so she is out of his hair." Blaze joked. "Pansy is certainly a handful. Maybe he is hoping she will learn to shut up or have higher tolerance levels by the end of this."

"We should get to class." James spoke up, pointing to Ellie, Percy and Clarisse, who were leaving. Lynn was on her feet in and instant, forgetting her bag. James just shook his head as he grabbed it ad followed after her. "You coming?"

Draco shook his head. "Good luck getting along with Gryffindor, they don't like snakes." James gave the boy a nod before running after Lynn.

Lynn made a beeline for her sister. "ELLIE!" Ellie turned just as her sister jumped onto her, knocking them both to the ground. Lynn gave her sister a large smile as she hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy we have classes together now. J is also in our classes."

"Lynn, Ellie can't get up with you laying on top of her." James let out a sigh as he looked at the two girls tangled up on the floor. His eyes were then drawn to the boy with the same face as him, his half brother. "Hey, I'm James." He extended his hand to the boy, his family.

Harry hesitantly took his hand with a smile of his own. "Harry. It's good to finally meet you."

"Holy crap you two look identical." Lynn gasped as she moved James to stand beside Harry. "You know, except for the scar and glasses, you two could easily switch places and no one would know."

"I think they would know Lynn. Harry is in Gryffindor and James is in Slytherin, red and green." Ellie pointed out as she dusted herself off along with Lynn. She sighed as she stepped away form her sister. "Where's your shirt, tie, stockings and shoes? And why are you in shorts?"

Lynn pouted as she shrugged. "I don't wear skirts. Someone gave me a pair of pants and James turned them into shorts. And the shirt got ruined." She shrugged, it had happened often enough that her sister wouldn't care too much.

Ellie looked over at James, but he just shook his head with a smile. A sigh escaped her lips as she picked up her bag from the floor. "Let's get to class. We can sit together." Her sister latched onto her arm and they were off to class.

* * *

-after diner-

The halls were mostly empty, only a few students traveling around to get to places to study or hang out with friends. But a gathering at the bridge was much different. Remus Lupin and Grover Underwood were waiting with their group of campers, witches, and wizards to head to camp. "Alright, is this everyone?" Grover asked as he looked over the group. Along with the six campers, twelve students were with them.

"What are you? Some sort of goat man?" Lynn rolled her eyes and Pansy opened her mouth. She swore if the girl got sorted into a cabin she might just maim the girl, of her tongue.

Grover stared at the girl like she had a third head. "Technically yes, but the proper term is Satyr. And I am now your counselor, so use respect please."

Pansy opened her mouth to speak again, but she was interrupted. "Shut up Pansy." Draco spoke up, bored that he had to be the one to do it, like always. "Not like we can change anything, it's not Dumbledore's choice."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Lupin spoke up, feeling odd of having thanked a Malfoy. "Around the camp there is a barrier, passing through will be your first test. Anyone who can't pass through will be returning to the castle."

"On our own?" A girl from Hufflepuff spoke up, as she hid behind a boy from her house.

Remus gave the girl a gentle smile. "No, We've asked Hagrid to escort students back to the school that can't stay at camp. Once you return to the castle, you're free to do as you wish and your year will progress as though you were not enrolled in this program." He got some form of confirmation form each student before he continued. "Your second and final enrollment test will be your sorting. Now, unlike the sorting hat, this one will be done with a special artifact, the Blood Heir Goblet. It will sort you to whichever God you are closest to."

"Do we have to drink something?" A boy from Ravenclaw spoke up, a curious gleam in his eyes.

Grover chuckled. "Personally I wouldn't drink anything out of that cup. The cup determines your God after you give it your blood." He laughed again as a few people flinched. "It's not a lot, three drops to be exact."

"We have to cut ourselves?" Blaze asked in shock. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"You have magic, heal it afterwards." Annabeth spoke up as she crossed her arms. "And you'll be bleeding a lot more tomorrow."

Remus clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's get going." With that said he turned and led the group down the path towards the forbidden forest. "And stay on the path please. I may be a werewolf and able to smell you wherever you go, but I don't want to have to walk the entire forest to find you."

"Is the path enchanted?" Luna asked as she followed right behind the former professor. She was the youngest student to be going to camp, but she wasn't worried.

"Yep. Dumbledore helped Chiron with it this morning." Grover brought up the rear of the group. "Does Hagrid know where to meet us?" He called up to Remus.

"Well I would say I do." Everyone looked up to see the half giant smiling at all of them. "Nifty little path you got there. It may only take a few minutes, but we're a good half a day's walk from the castle."

"So we're out here in the middle of the forbidden forest?" Pansy asked, worried out of her mind.

Remus rolled his eyes, the girl had not improved in the years he had been absent at the school. "Everyone, cross the line please." Remus drew a line on the ground just inside the barrier. The campers walked through no problem. Then came the students, three Gryffindors, Three Slytherins, Three Hufflepuffs, and only one Ravenclaw. "Don't feel bad, Slughorn can't pass through either."

The students watched as Hagrid escorted the two back up to the castle. "Those two always worry about their marks and studies." Everyone looked over at the remaining Ravenclaw. "Flitwick worries what they would do if ever they failed a class. Or what they would do to pass."

"Come along. Chiron will be waiting for us at the Amphitheater." Remus waved the group on, it would be easier to find their way in the light. And they had maybe an hour left of daylight.

They reached the large open theater and found the centaur waiting at center stage. Around him were flags and students, with a few spots open. "Welcome back. Clarisse, Lynn, Ellie, and Percy, please take your places as councilor of your cabin." The four nodded to the man as they took their places before turning his attention back to the students of Hogwarts. "Welcome, you have been deemed trustworthy of entering our camp. And now we shall see which cabin you belong in."

Sitting on a small podium was a brass goblet. It wasn't covered in gems, but it was carved in letters and symbols. The carvings moved about the metal, revealing different patterns and pictures as it went. Chiron walked up to the goblet and picked up the knife that was beside it. "Who wants to go first?" The students froze. "Don't worry, the blade is enchanted so you don't feel pain and the wound heals once the necessary blood has been spilled."

Luna skipped forward with a smile. "That's very thoughtful of you." She took the knife and slid it across her thumb, not flinching. Three drops fell into the goblet, followed by a puff of smoke. The smoke stopped about a foot above the goblet, taking the form of a sickle and two stalks of wheat. "Who is that?"

"That would be Demeter." Chiron pointed over to a girl that was waving happily at Luna. "That is your cabin councilor, Abby." He sent the girl off towards her camp family before turning to the other students. "See, nothing to fear children."

Hermione was the next to step forward. She took a small breath before cutting the knife across her thumb. And sure enough, she did not feel a thing. Three drops feel and a puff of smoke came out, settling into the form of an owl. "That would be Athena, Annabeth is in your cabin as well."

"Called it!" Clarisse called out as Hermione made her way over to the boy standing under the owl banner.

Draco stepped up next, one of them had to. He lazily cut the life across his palm, if it was just going to heal it wouldn't matter. He waited as a plume of smoke came out, forming a three headed dog. Chiron was surprised at the mark. "Looks like you will be joining Lynn in Hades' cabin."

Draco walked over to a stunned Lynn. "Guess I'm rooming with you."

"Y-yeah I guess so." Lynn was in shock, she had a cabin mate. "I mean, of course you get your own room. Not like they would ever let two people of opposite genders share a room. There are kids here after all." She laughed as Draco just gave a snort.

"Looking forward to it." Lynn just nodded in response, turning her attention back to the goblet. It looked like someone didn't get sorted. One of the girls from Hufflepuff.

"I'm sorry my dear." Chiron tried comforting the girl, but she seemed to be just fine with the outcome. "Alright, who is next." His eyes landed on the boy with James' face. He wondered if he would be like his brother. But seeing as how they were in different uniform colors, he guessed the boys were different from each other.

Harry gulped as he stepped forward, taking the knife from the centaur. He made a quick cut on his thumb, and watched as a plume of smoke came out, forming into the shape of a lightning bolt. "Zeus it is then. That's Ellie's cabin."

Harry nodded as he walked over to the blue haired girl. "Seems you were made for that cabin Potter." Harry looked over at Draco. But his comment didn't seem mean or malicious, more like an observation. "It matches your scar."

"Guess we'll be seeing each other a lot." Ellie gave the boy a smile. "Just to warn you, you are not sleeping in past sunrise. Our cabin is rather...open? I guess. Basically we get a lot of light." She laughed thinking of how much more sleep she could get if she was back in her four-poster bed at the castle.

"Sounds great." Harry was rather looking forward to it. Between the closed in bed at Hogwarts and his room back at Privet Drive, the cabin sounded wonderful.

"What do you mean I can't stay!?" Everyone looked over as Pansy began yelling. "This thing must be broken or something. There is no way I don't fit somewhere!"

Chiron sighed, wishing this girl would take the rejection as well as the previous one. "As I told you, it's not my decision. And no, it is not broken." He took the knife from the girl and handed it off to the boy beside her.

Blaze guessed it was his turn when the centaur gave him the knife. He walked up to the goblet and bled out three drops. A plume of smoke rose up, showing it worked. A goblet formed from the smoke. "Dionysius it is then. He's also the camp director by the way."

"Oh, that's good to know, I guess." Blaze scratched his head as he made his way over to the banner with the symbol that had come out of the goblet.

Chiron looked at the last three people and held out the knife. "You all will have to do it. Might as well get it over with." He smiled as the red head stepped forward and took the knife. He watched as the boy stood in front of the goblet and dropped some blood into it. He was rewarded with a puff of smoke, forming into a series of three 'z's. "Not another one." Chiron murmured under his breath. "That is the symbol of Hypnos, God of sleep."

Clarisse let out a bark of laughter. "That's so much better than Hermes." Ron glared at the woman as he made his way towards the banner that indicated his cabin.

Chiron turned to the last two students. "Come now, nothing to be afraid of." The girl stepped forward, stealing herself. Not a sound was made as a puff of smoke rose out of the goblet, taking the form of Hermes' caduceus. "Hermes it is then." He directed the girl over to the banner before turning to the last student. "Your turn." He waited patiently as the boy walked up to the goblet and spilt a few drops of blood, but nothing came out. "So be it. Thank you all for your participation. Remus, I will leave returning these students to you and Grover."

"As you wish Chiron." Remus replied as he ushered the three students back towards the barrier. Hopefully Hagrid will already be waiting for them.

Chiron turned back to the cabin councilors. "Thank you all for you help." Chiron lifted a lantern and lit it, the sun was hidden behind a mountain now. "Come along, let's get you all to your cabins." They began their journey to their cabins, dropping campers off as they went. "Here is Hypnos Cabin."

Ron looked at the cabin with interest. "Are those blackout curtains?"

Josh Gilmore was the councilor for the cabin. He gave the red head a lopsided smile as he ran a hand through his blond mop of bed head. "Yep. Makes it easier to nap after lunch." He walked up to the cabin door, pulling aside a piece of dark fabric. "Come on, do you prefer a bunk bed or a hammock?"

Ron smiled as he walked towards the cabin. "I could get used to this."

"Moving along." Chiron called out as he continued moving along the row of cabins. Stopping next at a cabin covered in vines. "This is the Dionysus Cabin."

"Come on Blaze, the others should have the wine out for our night caps." Blaze stared at the councilor in shock and awe, the guy was letting him, a underage, drink? A smile covered his face as he followed the man.

Chiron sighed, at least the wine had almost no alcohol in it. He walked on towards the next cabin that would be housing a Hogwarts student. "And here we have Athena Cabin."

Annabeth looped her arm around Hermione's. "I think you will enjoy it here. You should see the library we have."

"There's a library?" Hermione looked at the cabin, not believing the demigoddess. "Show me." The two girls excitedly went into the cabin.

"I don't think we're going to be seeing her during free time." Ellie commented mostly to herself and Harry. She didn't know the witch very well, but Hermione seemed to value knowledge. So it made sense that she went to Athena's cabin.

"And right next door we have Demeter." Chiron introduced the bright and earthy colored cabin.

"What a cute cabin." Luna commented before looking around at the other Hogwarts students. "See you all in the morning. Goodnight." She followed the councilor into the cabin with a small skip in her step.

"And next is us." Ellie made a beeline for her cabin, taking the few steps two at a time. "Let's get you settled in." She led Harry into the cabin, giving her sister a wave before vanishing from sight.

"Is their cabin bigger than the others?" Draco commented, looking at the other cabins nearby.

Lynn shrugged. "It's Zeus' cabin. What did you expect?" They followed Chiron to the next cabin. There was one other student that they were dropping off before they would get to Hades cabin.

"And here we have Hermes cabin." Chiron looked at the witch that was looking towards he cabin. "Amelia."

The councilor nodded as she placed a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Come on. I'll introduce you." She led the girl in, hoping she would feel at home.

"And that just leaves us." Lynn stretched her arms up and walked over to her cabin.

Draco followed the girl to the last cabin in the ring. "I thought Hades was one of the Big Three. Why is his cabin on the outskirts and not near his brothers?"

"Because his brothers don't like acknowledging him." Lynn replied as she opened the door. "Goodnight Chiron." She waved to the centaur as she entered the cabin with the blonde wizard.

Chiron gave himself a smile as he looked around the ring of cabins. The students of Hogwarts were settling in and had been accepted by the gods, proven when they were able to enter the cabins. "Now to see if this will make any difference." He turned and headed off to The Big House, hoping their plan would work.

* * *

Another chapter finished. What do you think of the story so far? Let me know in a review. And don't forget to follow so you know when a new chapter is posted.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

Thank you Tasha for the motivation to actually finish this chapter.

* * *

-Hades cabin-

Lynn let out a yawn as her mind slowly crawled into the conscious world. She curled back up under her blanket, wishing sleep to return. A sigh slipped past her lips, she was awake. Her eyes fully opened, slowly focusing on the black fishnet that covered the walls of her room. As her room came into full focus, she kicked the blanket off of her before rolling out of her bed. She placed her feet on the floor, jerking back when the sharp cold registered in her half awake mind. "Damn cold marble."

"Here I thought you could control fire." Lynn's head snapped up to the blonde standing in her doorway. It took her a minute to remember the previous day. "Do the gods not believe in doors or something? They're just curtains." Draco pulled the heavy black and red drapes that were meant to act as doors. But a strong breeze could easily blow them open. "You going to get dressed?"

Lynn looked from his outfit to her sleepwear. Her tank top was in place and her shorts were wrinkled beyond belief. She then looked back at his clothes. Draco was in a pair of dress pants and what looked like a turtleneck. "I think I'm better dressed than you." She laughed as she braved her floor to the rug in front of her closet. "Hang on a second." She riffled through the closet until she found what she was looking for. "Here, they're my brother's, but they should fit you."

Draco took the clothes from the girl with a frown. "Why do I need different clothes? What's wrong with this?" He gestured to his outfit.

Lynn chuckled as she shook her head. "Trust me. You'll thank me later." She shooed him off to change, quickly changing herself once he was gone. She zipped over to her vanity, her feet finally warming themselves against the marble's cold. She plucked her brush out of the net beside the mirror, detangling the few ends of her hair that had tangled up during the night.

Her attention was brought back to the door of her room when Draco reappeared, this time in a pair of black sweat pants and a grey tee shirt. "See, much better." She paused when she saw he was wearing running shoes. "Huh, and here I was expecting to find you in dress shoes."

"I know when to wear appropriate shoes." Draco replied as he crossed his arms. "And these were dress shoes. I had to transfigured them into runners."

Lynn nodded as she rethreaded her brush into the net on her wall. She picked up a hair elastic and placed it on her wrist, she would need it later. "Come on, let's head to breakfast." She strolled past Draco and out the door, petting the hellhound statue that guarded the front door. Looking back she noticed the Slytherin glaring at the statue, most likely still angry at having tripped over it the previous night.

They both made it to breakfast in relative silence. They collected their food and Lynn led Draco over to the fire pit at the back of the mess. "What are we doing?" Draco asked as he looked at the long line ahead of them. "Why is it taking so long? Are they cooking something?"

"No. This is where we pay our respects to Hades with a burnt offering." Lynn explained as the line slowly moved forward. She noticed Draco roll his eyes as he was about to walk away from the line. She grabbed his arm and kept him in place. "Just do it. He is letting you stay in his cabin after all."

"Not like I picked him." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Lynn gave him an angry pout. "You may not have chosen him, but he chose you. And if he hadn't, you might not be staying at camp." She walked up to the fire pit and scraped part of her plate into the fire. "Hades." She told the fire with a smile. She stepped back as Draco did the same thing, his annoyed look gone from his face.

Lynn had a large grin on her face as she walked away from the pit and looked for a table to sit at. She spotted Ellie sitting off to the side with most of the other Hogwarts students. "Let's go." She looked over but found Draco gone. He was making his way over to the other boy that was from their house. Lynn looked from Draco then over to Ellie as she contemplated. Normally she would sit by her sister, no exception, but something in her was pulling her towards Draco. Probably because he was now in her cabin, and she knew how hard it was for people to accept she was the daughter of Hades, let alone someone who was adopted by the Lord of the Underworld.

With a nod to herself she turned and followed Draco over to the table filled with Dionysus kids. "Mind if I join you?" She asked politely as she set her tray down. She knew a few kids at the table, Dionysus cabin was on red team with her.

"Hey Lynn." Blaise gave the girl as smile before turning his eyes back to Draco. The blonde was focussing on his food. "Sleep well?"

"Yep." Lynn nodded as she picked up an orange and started peeling it.

"Thought you would sit with the others." Draco spoke up, looking over at where the Gryffindors were sitting together. "You don't have to tag along." He didn't need or want sympathy. And he definitely did not need a babysitter.

Lynn looked down at her food, slowly chewing the fruit as she thought of how to explain what she was doing. "I...want to. You know how our cabin is at the end, no whee near Zeus or Poseidon cabin?" She got a nod from the blonde beside her. "Even though Hades is one of the Big Three, no one really cares. Some of them even hate him, mostly because he has sent monsters to kill them. But that's only because he is jealous that he will never have kids, or anyone to care about him."

"But he has you." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but that's kind of it." She looked over at Ellie and the others around her. "Zeus is the most powerful of the gods, loved and respected by all. Poseidon is usually always on his side, being equally accepted. Hades is always cast aside, hated and feared.

"When we first came to camp, I learned just how he felt. Everyone flocked to my sister, and ignored me. She never did, even got into a few fights over it, but it took a while for people to trust me and accept me as a camper." Lynn looked over at Draco. "You've got it even harder than me. You were adopted by Hades, and just like how everyone thinks only dark wizard go to Slytherin, some campers fear we might end up just like my father."

Draco looked around the room. He could see a lot of the people looking at them, the students. But a lot more eyes were turned towards him. "I see, they put a label on you before even getting to know you." He understood that very well. "But you're different than me. You don't have a legacy to uphold."

Lynn let out a bark of laughter. "I do, but everyone is hoping I burn that legacy to the ground. I'm not going to let anyone or anything dictate my fate. " A loud bell ringing interrupted the rest of their conversation. "We should get going, we're in the arena first."

"Arena?" Draco asked as he got up from his seat and followed Lynn, giving Blaise a quick goodbye. He walked behind her as she made her way to a large arena. there wasn't a better way to describe it. It looked like an ancient Greek arena. "It's an arena."

Lynn looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "Well yeah. What were you expecting?" She walked over to the rack of practice weapons and pulled out a pair on tonfas. She looked over at Draco, as she spun the tonfas around. "Well, chose your weapon."

Draco looked from the now lethal looking girl to the vast array of weapons. "You expect me to fight with a weapon? I'll just use my wand." He reached into his pocket to pull out his wand, but it wasn't there. "What?"

"Looking for this?" Both teens looked over to see Remus waving a wand in his hand. "This is part of the experience, Mr. Malfoy, fighting without magic. You might find yourself without a wand in the coming months. It will be most beneficial to you to learn how to defend yourself without magic." Remus walked over to the Pureblood as the boy just glared at him. "So choose your weapon." He handed the wand back over to the boy.

Draco snatched his wand back from the werewolf. "My father-" Draco stopped himself as he spoke, looking over at Lynn. She could easily use her father's name to get what she wanted, but she used her own power instead. He looked down at his wand before pocketing it. "Forget about it. Lynn, what do you think would work best for me?" He turned his attention away from the ex-professor.

Lynn looked at all of the weapons then at Draco. "Do you have any experience with any of them?" She got a head shake from the boy. "Okay then. Let's give you something you won't potentially impale yourself on." Lynn grabbed a staff and tossed it over to him. Normally you could retract a cover from a pair of blades that adorned the ends, but since it was a practice staff there weren't any. It was probably for the best.

Lynn walked to the middle of arena where Clarisse was also standing. "Any other cabin coming?" Lynn gave the girl a shrug, she hadn't checked the schedule. "Then we'll get started. No point in wasting our time." Clarisse looked around to see everyone with their practice weapon. "Alright listen up! Pair up and spar. You get out, you find someone else to spar with. No repeat duels and no challenging the same person twice. Keep count of your wins."

Lynn let out a chuckle, Ares cabin was always fun to train with. "GO!" Lynn shouted as she lunged at Clarisse. The brunette ducked and retaliated swiftly. "Winner leads tomorrow?"

Clarisse smirked at the girl's question. There was a game of Capture the Flag scheduled for tomorrow just before lunch. Usually they both worked together as the leader of Red Team, but mostly because they never established who was leader. "You're on."

The two grinned as they struck out against each other, trying to land a hit. It ended with both of them landing a hit at the same time. "Looks like we team it again." Clarisse commented as she caught her breath. She looked around, most people were still sparring with each other. A few seemed to be waiting to challenge one of them. "Unless you want to go by points?"

Lynn grinned at Clarisse as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Like that will be a challenge." She turned and faced her next opponent, Draco. "You surviving?" She stepped out of the way as the blonde jabbed with the staff. "Not bad, but you got no form." She stepped onto the staff, pulling it out of the blond's hands. She kicked at him, a bit impressed when he caught her leg, but she just giggled as pushed off with her other leg, twisting and sitting on his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Draco let out a cough as he landed on the ground with Lynn on top of him. He had not expected her to do that. "So I lost?" Lynn gave him a nod as she continued to sit on him. "Can you get off?"

"Can you let go of my leg?" Lynn asked with a teasing smile on her face. The boy's face reddened as his arms spread out as wide and far away form her as they could. "Thank you." She let out a small giggle as she got off of him and offered her hand to help him up. Draco accepted her hand, standing up and dusting himself off. "How many matches have you won?" She reached down and picked the staff off of the ground.

"One so far." Draco replied as he accepted the staff. "I don't exactly know how to use this thing. So how do you expect me to win any?"

"One is better than none." Lynn replied as she looked over at the free for all that was taking up most of the arena. "Clarisse! I'm going to show Draco how to use the staff!" She got a small wave as a reply from the other councilor while she continued to spar with the other campers. Lynn turned her attention back to Draco, not wanting to distract Clarisse from her fun. "Alright, let's try some drills."

* * *

-Armory-

Ellie frowned as she looked at the blade in Harry's hand. No matter how much Harry told her he had used a sword, she just couldn't see him with one. "What do you think Annabeth? Hermione?" Ellie asked the girls beside her as Harry continued trying to find a sword.

"I have to agree with Ellie here, Harry." Hermione placed a hand on her belt, touching the pouch at her hip. She had chosen a pouch of shurikans as her weapon. The small stars were surprisingly easy to throw and aim. Plus the spell she added to them made them reappear in her pouch after a minute of them being thrown. "You may have held the sword of Godric Gryffindor before, but you did not exactly use it like a sword."

Harry sighed as he replaced the sword he had been holding. "Then what do you suggest Hermione?" Harry looked at the three girls standing at the entrance to the armory. They weren't being much help.

"How hands on are you?" Annabeth asked as she scanned the walls. The wizard's fighting style would be a help in determining a weapon, but the boy only shrugged. "If there is a problem will you; A: do something about it, B: go find someone to help you, or C: go find someone to take care of it." It was a simple question, but hopefully it would start them somewhere.

"I would do something obviously." Harry replied. "I'm not going to leave and risk the problem getting worse or going of somewhere else."

Annabeth nodded as she narrowed the choices down. "Okay, test number 2." She spoke up before lunging at the boy with a punch. Harry pushed her arm out of the way on a reflex. Annabeth smiled as she stepped back. "Alright, close combat it is then."

"What was that for?" Harry asked with some annoyance.

Annabeth walked away from Harry and towards a closet. "Checking to see what your reaction would be. Stepping away is natural for swords mans, it gives them more room to maneuver with their long blades. But you instead moved me, more normal for people with knives, knuckle bracers, or general hand to hand fighting." She pulled out a few knuckle bracers and set them on a table. "Find a pair that fit."

"Okay." Harry picked a pair up and tried them on. "How loose should they be?" The braces was fairly loose on his hand.

Ellie stepped forward and took his hand, examining the fit. "They should fit as well as a ring on your pointer and ring finger. So easy to slide on and off, but doesn't come off on it's own."Ellie slide the braces off and grabbed one two sizes smaller. "Try that."

Harry nodded as she tried the brass weapon on. He flexed his hand, feeling the weight of it. "Feels good."

"Here's your other one." Annabeth handed Harry the matching pair. "Now be careful. There is a button right by your thumb that will extend a blade from the opposite end." She watched as the wizard found the button and pushed it, extending the four inch blades. "You can retract it by pushing the button twice."

Harry did just that, watching as the blade vanished within the weapon. "Cool." They may not be as flashy as a sword, but they felt comfortable in his hands. "Has anyone else gotten weapons?"

"Susan stopped by earlier this morning, grabbed a slingshot." Annabeth could see why the girl had chosen such a weapon, she didn't look like a fighter. "James also stopped by with that girl Luna, she grabbed a whip of all things. She actually had some skill with it."

"Wait, James and Luna?" Ellie asked the Athena councilor in surprise. "Were they heading to the stables?"

Annabeth shook her head. "James was taking her over to the art's and craft cabin."

"You have stables?" Hermione asked with a bit of excitement.

Ellie nodded. "Yep. It's where we keep the horses and Pegasi. I heard a few of the guys from Aphrodite complaining about some new additions at breakfast." She looked over at the two wizards, hoping they would know what creatures they were. "Some black skeleton looking thing with a sharp beak and a hippogriff."

"Do you think that could be Buckbeak?" Harry asked Hermione with a bit of excitement.

"Buckbeak?" Ellie asked as she looked between the two.

"A hippogriff we both know." Hermione clarified for the demigoddess. "And the other creature would be a Thestral. Although they can only be seen by someone who has seen death."

"That classifies almost everyone in camp." Annabeth looked between the two students. "I don't know how regular death is for you two, but it happens almost too regularly here. Anytime someone doesn't return to camp, usually means they didn't survive the winter."

The air sobered around them very quickly. Ellie cleared her throat, hoping to dispel the tension. "We should go, Harry. A volleyball game is starting soon. James never misses a game and I want to talk to him. Plus it's really fun."

"Alright. See you at lunch Hermione." He stored his bracers in his pocket as he followed the blue haired girl out of the armory. They walked in relative silence all the way to the volleyball field. Neither one knowing how to start a conversation that wouldn't end with talking about the people in their lives dying.

"HEADS UP!" Both of their heads snapped up at the shout. A white ball was flying towards them. Ellie took a step back, catching the ball in a cradle against her stomach. "Thanks Ellie!" She looked up as James ran up to them to retrieve the ball. "Hey Harry. Want to join in?"

"Sure." Harry replied as he followed his twin towards the sand court. He looked around at what everyone was wearing then at himself. "Should I take off my shirt?"

"Only if you are comfortable with it." James replied as he rearranged his team. He frowned as he noticed the other team had changed up their players as well. "Really Ellie?"

Ellie laughed as she gave her brother a shrug. "I want to play too. And Luna wanted to play as well." She pointed over her shoulder at the blonde girl standing in the position behind her. She tugged down on her shorts, wishing they were longer as her skin tingled under the sun's heat. "Let's go!"

"Serving!" Luna called out as she threw the ball into the air, jumping up to hit it over the net. Harry knelt down and bounced the ball back up into the air. James set the ball up while another of their teammates tried spiking it onto the other side. Ellie and another girl jumped up and blocked the spike sending it back to the other side and scoring a point. "Good job." Luna cheered as the ball was returned to her.

The game went on for another hour, players switching out and continuous ties being made. During the player substitutions, the team's had become boys vs. girls, and the competition only escalated. It finally ended with a win to the girl's team after a total of 52 points had been scored.

"I'm done." Ellie said as she laid down on the grass near the court. "I don't think I can use my legs for the rest of the day."

Luna sat down beside her with a smile on her face. "I never usually play games like this, but I'm glad I did. It was really fun."

James looked over at one of the many sundials that were scattered throughout camp. "Wait an hour, then the climbing wall starts up." He chuckled as Ellie sat up in excitement. "I wonder how Lynn is doing. She wasn't sitting with you at breakfast."

"I saw her sitting with Draco and Blaise." Luna spoke up as she picked pieces of grass and began weaving them together. "Does she usually sit with you? I noticed everyone only sits with people from their own cabins."

"Yeah, it's kind of an unspoken rule." Ellie set her chin in her hands as she leaned forward in thought. "But since we are the only ones in our cabins we usually sit together, same with Percy. But it looks like that rule might go out the window. There is no separating you three." Ellie looked over at Harry with an amused smile.

Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Didn't know that was a rule."

Ellie waved off his comment. "Don't worry about it. As I said, it's an unspoken rule, not an actual rule. Is it like that with the house tables?"

Luna and Harry both shook their heads. "It's a rule. The professors might even remove house points." Luna repeated what she had heard from older students in her house.

"Better let Lynn know about that." James sat down on the grass with the others. If they weren't moving yet then he might as well rest up for the climbing competition. "She was planning on sitting with you anyways. In her usual fashion of throwing a fit and maybe burning part of a table."

Ellie let out a sigh thinking of her sister's tantrums. She didn't have them often, mostly because of how distructive they were. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Love me?" Ellie looked behind her as Lynn pounced on her from her kneeling position beside her. Lynn let out a giggle as her sister tried to push her off of her. "You need to relax, you're so tense you didn't even know I was there until I spoke up." She rolled off of Ellie and poked her cheek as the girl puffed them in annoyance. "Keep up this act and you'll get knocked out of the game in a heartbeat."

"Keep this up and I'll pass you both." James smiled as both of them sent a glare at him. He much preferred seeing them work together than against each other. But when they did start competing against each other it was much easier to sneak by and snag a victory. "I do believe I am three points ahead."

"You count points?" Draco asked as he looked between the three. He ignored Potter as best as he could, but he guessed while no one was watching he could tolerate him more. "Is there some sort of camp trophy or something?"

"Not at all." Lynn got up and dusted herself off. "We just keep points so we can figure out who's buying the booze for Christmas. Although, I guess it's going to be more steal wine from Mr. D." She laughed remembering all the times the camp director had tried getting drunk but ended up drinking only water.

Ellie chuckled at her sister's idea. "We all know Dionysus would yell our ears off if he found out we stole from his stash."

"Except we do have an insider now." James smirked wickedly. "And they do have an open bar in their cabin."

"No wonder Blaise seemed so chipper this morning." Draco commented with a scowl. He looked over and noticed a large tower that was beginning to spin. "What's that?"

Everyone followed his line of sight, half of them smiling with excitement. "That would be the climbing wall." Ellie got up and stretched her muscles. "Let's go. I don't want Clarisse to get an easy victory." She led the others towards the large tower that was the climbing wall, a few people already climbing. "Alright, quick rule break down. No weapons, or magic. Anything else goes. You fall off after getting on and you are out, no getting back on."

"Race you to the top Potter." Draco called out as he ran out and grabbed a rope. He pulled himself up to the first level, avoiding the arms that tried to trip him. Harry was quick to follow, ending up on the opposite side of Draco.

Lynn and Ellie shared a look before racing to the tower, easily catching up with the two boys on the pegs. "Hey Lynn!" Ellie called out before pulling the peg from under her sister's foot.

Lynn let out a squeak as she held herself up with only her arms. "Then how about this." She pushed off the tower, pulling the two pegs in her hands out.

Harry let out a shout as the pegs under his feet vanished and he was holding on by a single hand. "Here." Harry swung over to the peg Ellie had pointed out to him. In a bit of anger, he pushed the peg in his hand.

Draco let out a cough as a peg hit him in the stomach, sending him dangerously back. But a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to the tower. "Careful. That would not have been a gentle fall." Lynn gave him a chuckle as she moved again, avoiding a peg that jutted out to try and hit her.

Lynn and Ellie both came level with each other at the top, followed closely by the two boys. But they stopped when they realized the tower had stopped. "What?!" Both girls cried out as they climbed up to the top level. James stood there with the ring in his hand. "This is your fault!" James laughed as the two shouted in unison.

Loud clapping interrupted any further outbursts, drawing everyone's attention to the centaur standing on the platform. "Well done James. Now that everyone has gathered, I have a few announcements prior to lunch and free period." He waited as Remus and Grover joined him on the pavilion. "With the new additions to our camp, and varied schedules, capture the flag has been moved from Friday at 6pm to Sunday at 10 am. That is why it was cancelled yesterday." Luckily there were far less complaints now than there were the night before.

"Now then." Chiron began again, this time waving the other two forward. "For those campers that are attending Hogwarts and the students who are attending camp, after lunch you will be meeting by Thalia's tree. Then you will all be heading off into the forest for your wilderness survival training. The rest of you will be rotating throughout the rest of the week. And don't worry you will be accompanied by both Professor Lupin and Mr. Underwood and will be back in time for capture the flag."

"You're making us go into the forbidden forest?" Blaise asked in a shocked voice. "Do you have any idea why it's called that? Because it's dangerous and we aren't allowed."

Lupin chuckled at the student's outburst. "I'm pretty sure there are some among you that know far worse creatures than what live in these woods. And keep in mind, I'm one of them." A large smirk was plastered on his face as the Slytherin shrunk back. Being among the Greeks had certainly helped to boost his confidence, even if only while he was only among them.

Chiron let out a sigh, he had hoped for some bravery among the Wizards. But it seemed they were even scared of bedtime stories. "That's all for announcements. You're dismissed to lunch." With a loud stomp of his hooves, the crowd dispersed towards the dining hall.

* * *

~Camping group~

It had taken the group a good two hours to hike into the woods and find a suitable place for camp. Lupin and Grover had shown them how to place a barrier around the camp that would shield them from most dangers. It would be something they would learn during their weekend camping trip/lessons.

They sat around a fire, watching as the forest grew darker around them. They each sat in little groups. It wasn't hard to see which group had started the groups. The Golden Trio sat on the opposite side of the fire from the Slytherins. Luna and Susan sat across from each other and between the two groups. No one spoke. At least not louder than the crackling fire.

Luna looked to the man sitting beside Susan. "Why do you have goat legs?" She had been curious about it during the entire hike.

"I'm a Satyr." Grover explained as he thumped his hooves on the ground. Looking around the campfire, he could see all of the Wizards where confused. "Have you never heard of a Satyr?"

"Satyrs don't exist in the Wizarding world." Remus explained looking at his fellow non-human. "And if they do, we have yet to discover them."

"They weren't surprised to see Chiron though." All of the campers nodded with Annabeth and her observation.

"That's because we know about Centaurs." Ron answered for the wizarding world, since he had grown up in it. "But nothing about goat people. Not unless it was some sort of curse or hex gone wrong."

"You would know all about hexes going wrong, wouldn't you Weasley?" Draco chuckled as the red head glared at him. "Do you still enjoy slugs?" He and Blaise broke out into laughter as the red head's face matched his hair.

"Slugs?" Clarisse asked with a grin. That could be fun to use around camp.

"Professor Lupin." Everyone looked over to James as he looked from the fire to the man sitting beside him. "Can you tell us more about this war that is going on? We know we are joining forces to fight it, but we don't really know anything about it."

"The Death Eaters and You-Know-Who want to take over the world." Ron spoke up with a shout. "It's what they've always been after."

"Are you that daft?" Draco shouted at the red head. "Do you really think that's what's going on? That that's the end goal?"

Ron glared at the Slytherin. "Well you would know the enemy's plan wouldn't you? Your dad being a Death Eater and all."

"Wait! He's an enemy?!" Annabeth asked while reaching for her weapon.

Ellie was quick to stop the girl by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Even if it is true, Thalia's Tree let him through and Hades accepted him into his cabin. As far as I am concerned, he's no different than any of us."

Lupin cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. "All I know is what Dumbledore has shared with us. Now what I am about to tell you is the bare minimum, but still top secret. You won't be able to share this knowledge with anyone outside of this group."

Hermione's head shot up, figuring something out. The professor had mumbled a few extra spells while Grover had explained how to place rune circles. "You added a muddling charm to the wards you placed around the camp."

Remus smirked, she wasn't named the smartest witch of her age for nothing. "I did. Now then, let's start at the beginning of all of this. A prophecy was given that two people would shape the wizarding world, one for good and one for evil, or light and darkness as the prophecy called it. We also learned that one would be born near the end of July and his parents would defy the other three times."

"That's the prophecy about Harry." Ron spoke up while he clapped his hand on his friends back.

"Not necessarily." Annabeth spoke up while she stared at the fire in concentration. "We use prophecies a lot, and they rarely only talk about one person."

"Either way, Dumbledore declared that Harry was the Chosen One and that You-Know-Who was the Dark Lord." Lupin looked around the campfire, no one moved to interrupt him. "When You-Know-Who had heard this, he went to eliminate his enemy, Harry and his family."

"But it didn't work." Harry spoke quietly as he fiddled with one of his brass knuckles. "He killed my dad as soon as he got through the front door. Killed my mum as she stood in front of my crib. Then when he tried to kill me, it rebounded and killed him instead." He pulled his hair back and showed off the lightning scar on his forehead. "That's how I got this."

"Almost everyone in the wizarding world knows the story about the Boy-Who-Lived." Susan spoke up from her side of the campfire. "Same as how everyone is scared of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

"Well they aren't trying to take over the world." Draco spoke up. "Just trying to protect the wizarding world."

"Trying to keep Mudbloods out?" Hermione sent a glare at Draco, but he wouldn't look at her.

Blaise patted Draco's back before picking up where his friend had left off. "Not keep them out, give them a choice. My dad has old me about what they planned to do during the last war. All of the killing was done by unstable wizards that wanted to go back to the old ways during the witch trials. But the Dark Lord didn't want to go to that extreme. All he wanted to do was keep the wizarding world and muggle world separate."

"How would that work with people born to non-wizarding families?" Percy had learned from that there was a large population of students that had non-magic parents. The minority was actually people with two magical parents.

"In the last war he decided that they would all know about the wizarding world while the child went to school." Draco spoke up, taking over from Blaise. "But when the child graduated the parents would have their memories erased. Then the new wizard would join the wizarding world."

"So they would never see their parents again?" Lynn wondered how painful that would be. She didn't really know how that felt, she never had parents to start with.

"Has he changed his plans now?" Ron asked, earning a glare from the blond.

Draco looked around the camp, everyone was waiting for him. He knew this would be revealing plans to the Order, but the muddle charm should keep it safe enough. "Yes. Back then he was worried if they left the child with the magical parents that they would become an Obscurial. But with the new abilities to remove magic at a young age, the choice of joining the wizarding world or staying in the muggle world can be offered early on."

"So he plans on separating the kids from their families while they are young?" James asked, he did not like the sound of this plan.

"No." Draco could see most of the Wizards in the circle were surprised. "The only kids that will be removed from their families are the ones being abused. Or if the child wants that, the choice is theirs."

"So the Dark Lord just wants to preserve the wizarding world." Lynn spoke up, pulling a ball of fire out of the large campfire. "Sounds kind of like how it currently is with us. Only we have ancient magic that makes normal people see something completely different than the truth."

"We use something like that, but it's not perfect." Luna watched as Lynn played with a ball of fire. "It really only applies to any largely populated areas. Otherwise it is up to the individual to keep the secret."

"Question." Everyone looked over at Annabeth. "What's an Obscurial?" A grin spread across Lupin's face, he truly missed teaching.

* * *

I am so sorry for taking so long. But here you go and hopefully the next one will be up in the next week or so. At least that is the plan.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

* * *

-September-

The school was starting to grow with excitement, Quiditch season was beginning. And that meant it was time for tryouts. And the campers were no exception. They even got special permission from Chiron and Mr. D to skip out on our survival class in order to go to tryouts. Plus Harry and Draco were Captains, so it was easier for them to ask for permission.

Now, Clarisse and Ellie had no idea how to play Quiditch, but how hard could it be? We just had to fly around on brooms and throw balls into hoops, right? Wrong. Luckily, Ron was more than happy to fill them in on the different positions that were played as well as all of the rules. Which basically equaled no magic and far less violence than the campers were used to.

Out of all of the campers, there was only the three planning on trying out, two for the Gryffindor team and James for the Slytherin team. Since there was flying involved, Percy and Lynn didn't want to risk Zeus zapping them out of the sky. Annabeth wasn't all that interested in the game, other than the history and strategies the game used. James was the one that worried Ellie the most, because she knew he would pick up the game quickly.

"Alright, let's get started." All attention was drawn to Harry as he addressed the group of people trying out for the team. "Thank you all for coming. We have a lot of places to fill and we want a good team this year. So no one's position is guaranteed. If you want it you have to give it all you got." Everyone gave him a nod of understanding. "Alright, we'll start with the beaters."

Clarisse and Ellie mounted their brooms with the other people trying out for the two beater positions. It had taken a few practice sessions to get the hang of flying on a broom, it was nothing like flying on a Pegasus.

Everyone collected a bat and lined up on one end of the pitch. "Alright." Harry flew over to the line of possible players. "I'm not worried about endurance right now, we will build that up in practice. Right now I want to see how you are at placing the bludger where it needs to go." He looked over at Madam Hooch, she had to be present for all of the tryouts this year, and gave her a nod. With a kick of her boot, the bludgers were released. "Try to get one through a ring. Go!"

In an instant everyone took off flying around the pitch, trying to get a good angle for scoring a goal. Clarisse was the first to take a swing, sending it through the lowest of the three rings within 10 seconds of Harry's challenge. Ellie took a shot next, just getting one into the middle ring before flipping over to avoid someone else's wayward shot.

It went on for almost 5 minutes before Harry called a halt and the bludgers were stunned and put away. "Alright, thank you all very much. There will be a paper posted in the common room for who is on the team." All of them landed back on the ground! some going towards the lockers and others staying on the field.

Ellie and Clarisse were one of the few that left the pitch. "You both did great!" Lynn cheered as she shouted down at them from the stands. She got a wave from the two before they vanished under the stands. "Come on!" She called out to the others as she ran off to meet them on the ground.

"Relax Lynn, she's not going to leave you behind." James shook his head as he followed the girl. She had been excited to watch the tryouts since he had been to the Slytherin tryouts earlier that morning. Draco had wanted to hold tryouts as early as he could so he wouldn't end up with anyone that wasn't committed. And he also didn't want anyone from other houses watching.

Lynn turned and glared at James with puffed cheeks. "You mean like you?"

Most of the others in their group chuckled as the girl's dark red hair spun around her while she stomped away. Fights between the three siblings were rarely bad, usually just mild annoyances or teasing. And in Lynn's case, guilt tripping her siblings.

"She's never going to let that go is she?" Hermione asked as the others got up to follow Lynn and James. She wanted to stay and watch all of the tryouts. Ron and Ginny were trying out this year as well.

Annabeth gave a sigh as she shook her head. "I give it a week. Unless James sneaks her ambrosia. Then she will forgive him on the spot." Looking over she saw that Percy and Luna were waiting for her. "We'll see you back at Camp?"

Hermione nodded in response, letting her cabin mate follow the others. They had been allowed to stay at the castle, since there were Quiditch tryouts, but they were expected to be back at camp tonight. She would return to camp with Harry and Ron, after Harry had posted the new Quiditch team in the common room. She wondered how much louder the games would be with the campers joining in.

* * *

The air was tense inside the forest within the camp grounds. The main camp activity was about to begin, Capture the Flag. Unlike the previous years of camp, this year there were three teams competing. But there were no alliances between the teams, it was each team for themselves.

Gathered around the river was the Blue team. The color had been chosen because Percy was on the team, but Annabeth was mostly the leader of the team While Athena cabin made up most of the fighting force. They were joined by the members of Hephaestus, Iris, Hebe and Tyche cabin.

Claiming Zeus' fist as their position, after winning the spot during the tower climb the previous day, was the Yellow team. Ellie was leader of this group, while Apollo, Hermes, Nike, Dionysus, and Demeter cabin joined her on the team. Chiron had given them the color yellow, mostly because the team included Zeus' cabin.

Gathered around Thomas' Cave was the red team, given the color because of the inclusion of Hades' cabin. Lynn and Clarisse lead the team, allowing them to split their forces easily to combat the other two teams. It also helped that James was also on their team with his cabin. But since they had been given two of the larger cabins, they were also teamed up with Hypnos cabin, a handicap of sorts. They were also teamed up Nemesis and Hecate cabin.

Everyone waited for Chiron to blow his horn to start the game. Over the past month they had all adapted to having a second team to face. As well as changing their tactics to tackle the power players on each team. The Wizards were one of the first ones targeted, especially the ones that had figured out how to use their magic with their weapons, their wands were banned from the game. But that didn't mean they couldn't enchanted their weapons before they went into the forest for the game.

*Trumpet Blast*

With a loud shout the battle commenced and all three teams converged together. The only way to tell the players apart where the flashes of blue, red, or yellow from their armor's straps or helmet feathers. As players were tagged out of the game, they would vanish in puffs of smoke, but only if a fatal strike was going to hit them. It was an addition that Remus Lupin had added in order to help protect the teens. As well as prepare them for the coming war. Although, not everyone had picked up on that.

"AH!" Ron exclaimed as he ducked under a sword swing. The sword looked to be as long as he was tall. And the camper carrying it towered over him. He ducked again and bolted as the sword became stuck in a tree trunk. "Why is his sword so large?!" Ron asked someone else that had red armor on, but they vanished into a puff of smoke beside him.

"Because the children of Hephaestus are strong Ronald." Hermione smiled at the red head, secretly waiting for her shurikan to return to her pouch. "Now pay attention." She pulled out two stars and threw them at her fellow Gryffindor, but today he was an enemy red soldier.

Ron ducked, hoping the hit wouldn't hurt too much, but instead he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked up to see one of his team leaders holding up a shield, having blocked the stars. "Better run Bookworm." Clarisse smiled as the girl's eyes widened, the rest of Ares cabin had joined her. "Red Team, ATTACK!" She held up her sword and charged at the enemy line.

The Blue team held back the sea of red, until flashes of light started taking out both teams. "Yellow on our left!" Annabeth shouted, directing their archers and spare soldiers attention to their second enemy. She could see the single Hufflepuff shooting off spells from her slingshot, she was accurate. "Percy, I've got Yellow, you and Hermione focus on-"

"HA!" Annabeth ducked out of the way as a bladed staff spun at her before retreating. Red team had pushed back their line and we're now digging their way through their ranks. "You should pay attention." Draco smirked as he deflected attacks, not much finesse, but he wasn't getting hit. "All yours Lynn."

Lynn let out a laugh as she jumped over Draco and engaged Annabeth and Percy. She had taken care of her front, getting Blaise out along with a good chunk of Yellow team, and now she was going to help Clarisse clear her front. "Let's dance." With a spin of her tonfas, the four of them exchanged blows, but nothing lethal.

They were all forced apart when a formation of ice sprang up between them all. "Damn it. I was hoping to get you all out at once." Ellie growled as she and Susan continued shooting at their enemy, from a closer vantage now. She ducked as small flashes alerted her to Hermione's throwing stars. Susan vanished with a puff of smoke beside her. "Damn it." She landed on the ground with a roll, avoiding other attacks before kneeling.

"Duck!" Ellie did just as Harry yelled, a blade passing above her face harmlessly. She snapped back up to her full height and faced Draco, her sister, Percy, and Annabeth. Harry arrived beside her in an instant. "Looks like we all had the same idea." He commented, noting who was present and not going for the opponents' flag.

"Rawr!" Ron gave a yell as he tried to surprise Percy and Annabeth, but he vanished in a puff of smoke, Hermione standing with her arm outstretched. The tension was broken and they all began to fight each other, no one giving any ground.

"Sorry Ellie." James muttered as he swung at Ellie's exposed back. A blue whip wrapped around his forearm, stopping his movement. He looked over to see Luna giving him a small wave before he vanished in a puff of smoke from Ellie's counter attack.

The battle went on for another few minutes. As they all came to a stop, catching their breath and trying to find an opening, all of Red team vanished in puffs of smoke. Someone had captured the Red team's flag. The remaining two teams watched each other, calculating their next move.

"GO!" Ellie called out as she charged at Annabeth and Percy. It was going to get a lot easier now that Lynn, Clarisse, and James were gone.

As one unit, Blue team retreated from their position. They made it back to the river as the traps they had placed began to catch members of Yellow team. A frost began creeping in, but Percy was able to redirect it with water form the river, creating another barrier. "Any plans?" Percy looked to the two beside him.

Hermione and Annabeth shared a look. "Just one." Hermione said as she pulled out a pair of throwing stars. "Bombarda Maxima." She spoke as she threw them both at the wall of ice, shattering it outwards. As the snow and smoke settled, they waited to see who would emerge.

"Stupify!" Harry called out as he threw a punch at the Blue team's right flank, stunning several of them. He ducked under multiple counter attacks while Ellie led the rest of Yellow team in behind him and into the battle. They had a few members sneaking around, trying to find the Yellow flag and end the game, it should be somewhere nearby.

Blue team turned and began fighting Yellow team once more. Annabeth and Percy went off to lead their sides while Hermione held up the rear. Hermione tried aiming for Ellie or Harry, but Lune kept knocking her stars off target. The battle was not going to be ending anytime soon.

Ellie ducked under a sword swing from Percy. "Cold feet yet?" She joked as she kicked icy cold water at him. He jumped at the cold droplets, trying to ignore them and focus on Ellie's attacks. She may be better with her bow than with close combat, but she was deadly with her freezing abilities. Percy slipped on ice Ellie had hidden under the water, falling back and becoming trapped. "Say 'hi' to Lynn for me." Ellie brought a spike of ice up before stabbing down towards Percy.

Smoke filled her vision. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer in the river. Ellie looked around in confusion. Had someone hit her from behind? She dismissed the thought, Harry and Luna were also nearby. She grumbled as the answer came to her mind. "They found our flag."

"Cheer up." Lynn knelt beside her sister, giggling at the results of the game. "At least James didn't get the point."

"And someone had to break your winning streak." James offered Ellie his hand and pulled her to her feet when she took it.

A loud gong rang, signaled the end of the game. Everyone left the forest, returning to camp for some rest, healing, and to prepare for dinner. Almost everything in camp had been changed to blue, celebrating the team's victory.

"I can't believe Hermione hit me in the back." Ron grumbled as he slung his axe over his shoulder. He looked over at Draco. "Couldn't you have warned me? We're on the same team." If we was going to complain to someone, he might as well complain to someone he didn't like too much.

Draco just shrugged as he walked beside Blaise. "Not like it would have helped. You were in the air. And the face you made was priceless." He laughed again before pausing and making a face similar to one the red head had made. He and Blaise then broke into laughter again.

Lynn joined in on the laughing. "Sorry Ron, but it was funny. And you didn't miss much after that. James got out then they got our flag."

"At least you all got to see some fighting." Blaise spoke up. "Lynn spotted me and hunted me down. I hadn't even blinked before she cut me down."

"I didn't get any of you out." Susan looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.

Annabeth pulled the girl into a side hug as they walked. "You did good. You're very accurate with your slingshot. Only person I have seen with more accuracy is Ellie."

Ellie laughed in embarrassment. "Don't let Apollo cabin hear you say that." They all laughed at their little inside joke. Apollo cabin prided themselves in having unbeatable accuracy.

"Nice to see everyone isn't as depressed as I thought they would be." Everyone looked over as Hermione, Annabeth, and Percy walked over to them. Hermione had a large grin on her face. "Looks like we were right in our guess that you all would chose all out war instead of sneaking around." She and Annabeth shared a smile.

"You hit me from behind!" Ron complained to his fellow Gryffindor.

"Cheer up Ron, at least you didn't get walloped in the face." Blaise commented while rubbing the back of his head. "I thought I was a goner there."

Lynn shrugged. "Remus said we were free to use lethal attacks."

"You trust people really easily." Luna commented, the girl wasn't sorry for what she had done. "It's refreshing. Come on, dinner is probably being served already. Do you think they will have blueberry pie?" Everyone quieted as they made their way towards the dinning hall, it was just a game, wasn't it?

* * *

~Gryffindor Common Room~

Ellie let out a sigh of relief as they walked through the hall and into the gold and red common room. There was something about the room that just felt homey and welcoming to her. Most of the others in her year called out a greeting to the returning teens, it was a routine now. They would get back after dinner, chat with everyone and compare homework, then went off to their rooms for a bit more chatting and sleep.

But today was different as Ginny ran up to Ellie and Clarisse. "You two have to see this." The red head dragged them to the notice board. "Look!" She said enthusiastically as she pointed at a sheet of paper.

Ellie read the sheet. "Gryffindor Quiditch Team: Seeker: Harry Potter, Keeper: Ronald Weasley, Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, and Katia Bell, Beaters: Ellie Garcia and Clarisse La Rue." Ellie was stunned, they had made the team. She looked over at Harry, he had a large grin on his face. "You couldn't have told me at camp? I was stressing."

Harry shrugged, Ellie was laughing, so she was not mad at him. "I knew you would check even if I did tell you."

"So we get to play their game." Clarisse cracked her knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

"First we have to practice, a lot." Harry worried a bit for the other teams, Clarisse didn't hold back. "You two may have been the best with your aims, but we still have to make sure you can endure an entire game on a broom."

"I've lasted through a capture the flag game that has lasted four days, I can handle a few hours on a broom." Clarisse laughed, wondering how hard it can be.

"A game doesn't end until the snitch is caught." Ginny spoke up from her spot on the wall. "There have been some that have lasted up to a week."

Ellie cringed, a broom was not comfortable. "Guess we have a lot of work to do. But I'm really looking forward to it." Ellie gave Harry a smile, happy when he returned it.

The three other girls shared a look before looking between the two. Hermione was the one to draw their attention by clearing her throat. "It's late, we should get some sleep. We have Defense in the morning with Ravenclaw." She looped her arm around Ellie's before leading her up the stairs with Ginny and Clarisse in tow.

Ellie frowned as the girls pulled her up the stairs and to the dorm room, practically throwing her onto her bed. She looked at all of the girls as they sat on her bed and looked at her with knowing grins. "What?" She asked, worried about what was happening. She had had girl talks with Lynn before, but this felt somewhat different.

"You like Harry." Ginny spoke up with a grin on her face. "How long have you liked him?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like Harry. He's a good friend. We share a cabin. He's nice to talk to. He-" Ellie stopped as all of the girl's gave her unamused faces. "You didn't mean that 'like' did you?" She got a head shake from the red head.

"In all honesty, I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Hermione explained as she placed a hand on Ellie's knee. "Anytime he is off thinking about something his eyes drift to you. Then he gets this grin on his face. It's really romantic."

Clarisse chuckled. "I even see it and I'm not the type of girl to be gossiping about crushes. But even I can tell he likes you, and you like him back. So why haven't you made a move yet?" She pushed the girl's shoulder, causing her to fall back onto her bed. "You okay Ellie?"

"Harry likes me?" Ellie asked while staring at the ceiling of her bed. A small blush was starting to grow on her cheeks. She sat up and looked at the three girls. "You're not just saying this as a joke right?" All of them shook their head. She fell back, ignoring the snowflakes that were thrown into the air as her head hit her pillow. "Harry likes me?"

"I think we may have broken her." Clarisse commented as frost began to accumulate on the bed. The necklaces that the Garcia sisters wore kept their powers in check, but only to a certain level. Anything above that level was their problem to deal with. "Ellie, calm down before you start a snow-pocalypse."

Ellie took deep breaths as she calmed down. The other girls vanished the snow with their wands, clearing the bed. "Ellie, do you like Harry?" Hermione asked in all seriousness. She liked the girl, but Harry was one of her best friends, she didn't want him getting hurt.

Ellie paused as she thought about the girl's question. She had never really liked a boy before. Sure there were a lot of guys around camp that were attractive, but none of them were interesting to her. And any of the guys that were interesting weren't good looking to her. Harry was probably the first one she thought was both.

Ellie stopped in her train of thought. Harry looked just like James. Ellie thought Harry was attractive. Did that mean she thought her brother was attractive? She did like James better than any of the other boys at camp. But she didn't like him like that, did she?

The girls worried as Ellie sat quietly, her face growing redder and paler at the same time. Then she began shaking her head, most likely taking to herself about something. Then she froze and fell over, curling up in a ball. "Ellie, are you alright?" Hermione asked in worry.

Ellie let out a small squeak as a pile of snow fell on top of her. She slowly burrowed till her head popped out of the pile, only coming up so her eyes were above the snow. "I like Harry...I like him a lot." She mumbled into the snow as the girls giggled and brushed the snow off of her. They talked a little while longer, Ellie still fighting with herself about why she liked Harry, but not any other boys.

* * *

~Slytherin Common Room~

Lynn let out a sigh as they walked into the Slytherin common room. It was a bit of a lighting change compared to her cabin, but it was nice. It was nice to see all of the cool tones rather than the reds and purples that covered her cabin.

"James." Draco looked over to the boy then pointed at the announcement board. "Posted the team lineup yesterday, you're our new Keeper."

James gave the blonde a smile in response. "Looking forward to playing with you, Captain." He gave off a small cough as Lynn hugged him tightly, giggling the entire time. "And here I thought you were still mad at me."

Lynn pouted as she released James and poked him in the ribs. "I am, but I'm happy you made the team." Her pout was replaced with a smile as James ruffled her hair. "You guys aren't going to lose."

"If he keeps up what he pulled off at tryout." Draco spoke up as the two siblings poked at each other. "Not a single goal went in. How did you do it?"

James shrugged with a small smirk on his face. "It's a gift." He chuckled as the two gave his raised eyebrows. "No really, it's a gift from my mother. Most of us got gifts from our parents, a special trait we each have. Lynn, Ellie, and Percy have more powerfully gifts because of who their parents are. Mine just made it so nothing can sneak up on me. I can...sense projectiles or people that are coming towards me."

"Is that cheating?" Blaise asked while looking over at Draco. Draco just shrugged.

Draco spotted Crabb and Goyle lurking in a corner, a note in their hand. It was probably from his father. He clapped James on the shoulder, "I'll let you when practice is." Then headed off to talk to the two, they had other plans to work on as well.

Lynn watched as Draco walked off, then Blaise left to talk to some of their other housemates. She wondered what they were talking about, they had been talking a lot during the week. Maybe they were planning something?

"Lynn!" Lynn looked over as one of the girls in her dorm room waved at her. "Come up to the room." Lynn gave James a shrug when he looked at her for an explanation. She followed Daphne up to their room and grew even more curious when she saw the room was completely empty. "Sit down. Tell me everything."

"Everything about what?" Lynn asked the girl as she followed her over to the bed and sat with her.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You and Draco. We all know you two share a cabin down at your camp. So tell me about it."

Lynn shrugged her shoulders. "Not much to tell. We share a cabin. Sleep in separate rooms. That's about it."

"That can't be it. What about around camp? Do you two hang out?" Daphne asked the girl, trying to find something.

"Well yeah, cabins do all of the activities together. Usually we tag along with either Aphrodite cabin or Dionysus cabin." Lynn wondered what the girl was trying to find.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Just ask if they have shagged yet." Lynn looked over towards the door as Pansy Parkinson walked into the room.

Lynn looked from Pansy to Daphne with a confused look. "Shagged?"

"She means slept together." Daphne clarified for the girl. "Pansy, I thought you were going to talk to Theo."

"Got bored. Blaise was wondering where you were though." Pansy walked over to the bed and sat down beside Lynn, giving her a mini glare. "So, how was your night with my Drakie?"

"I didn't sleep with him." Lynn growled out at the girl beside her. She did not like Pansy at all. "And last I checked Draco was single."

"So you're interested?" Daphne asked with a small smile on her face.

"Don't encourage her!" Pansy snapped at the other girl. "We all know he is marrying me after we graduate. I have the most powerful family out of all the girls in Slytherin. Why wouldn't we be matched up?"

"Because Draco can make his own choices." Lynn spit out at the girl, smirking when a stray spark lit the girl's skirt on fire, causing Pansy to jump up and panic to put the flame out. "And I think being the daughter of a God makes me far more powerful than you."

Daphne giggled a bit as the two girls glared at each other. Lynn may not admit it, but she had feelings for the blonde. It was very obvious now, she was fighting Pansy with fire over her claim on Draco. And not many people dared to go against Pansy, her family was rather powerful. "Calm down you two, we don't graduate till next year." She stepped in to mediate before either one could start an all out war in their dorm room.

Lynn humphed as she go off of Daphne's bed and walked to her own. "I'm going to bed. And Pansy...if you snore like a harpy again, I'll burn your eyebrows off." With her threat given, Lynn fell onto her bed and closed the curtain with a wave of her wand.

* * *

And we have Quiditch teams! And here is where we really start getting away from the canon plot. So be warned, things are going to be very different.

I would like to thank my co-author Tasha. She really helps to motivate me and keep me on track. Last chapter took me almost a month to put out. And I really don't want that to happen again.

Please leave a review. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. As well as what you think of the story so far. Any guesses as to pairings? I know two are rather obvious, but any others you think might come about?


End file.
